Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Harry had never been able to comprehend a sibling relationship before, but he always thought he'd be great at it. Until, as Master of Death, he's reborn one Turais Rigel Black, older brother to Sirius and Regulus. (Rebirth/time travel and Master of Death Harry)
1. Prologue

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Prologue_****  
**_I Brought You Kicking and Screaming Into This World_

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Master of Death, had been reborn more times than he could possibly count. It came with the job title, the second one that was. Master of Death. Which meant he was constantly being dumped into his next great adventure at the drop of a hat.

Or rather, if he chose to. There'd been that one memorable moment when he'd been reborn an emperor of Rome and then accidentally chosen to go on the first time he'd died in that life time, instead of returning back as he had after taking another killing curse from Voldemort. He'd quite liked that life as well, but had found himself reborn a squealing pile of pink flesh instead of ruling over the Roman people.

That's certainly been an upsetting moment, not being able to fully live out that life.

True later he'd gone on to play a demi-god in Greece, bringing joy and good health to the people, but it was the principle of things. He was learning so much, and after that fifth life he'd started to accept he wouldn't be seeing all of his friends from his first life in person for a long while.

Oh, as Master of Death he could summon them up at a moments notice to talk to, but he didn't like to disturb them too much.

As his lives went on, known by a different name each time, he began to accept it wasn't that bad. He was constantly put to the test in his new world and it never got boring. He always retained certain abilities in every life, the ones that came with his title. Both of them.

The power of invisibility, now without cloak, from being the Master of Death. The Parseltongue that came from once being the Boy-Who-Lived.

That was another thing. Not only was he always reborn upon his birthday with only the year changing, come his second Halloween he'd end up with the lightning bolt scar. Be it through tripping down the stairs, falling over near a sharp object or that one unforgettable life-time where he'd been struck by lightning.

It always came back, always in the same place. He'd never be rid of it.

The one time he'd asked Death about it, the eternity had just shrugged, muttering about it being his distinctive mark. Only the Master of Death could survive the killing curse, and even if he had not been so at the first time it rebounded from his skull, it'd been in his destiny to become so.

As such, Death had let him live, the one who had been chosen by the Hallows.

And so, Harry had lived.

It'd been that simple.

.

His previous life, the one just before this, had seen him dropped just a hundred years after the building of Hogwarts. And while at that point, all the founders had been dead, it was the closest he'd come. One of the things Harry looked forwards to was finally meeting the four at some point. And it would eventually come.

Cold air hit his body and Harry cringed, no longer feeling the need to give the warbling cry that most babies did upon entering the world for the first time. There was voices all around him, as usual, though no sounds of war nearby. That was good, it was always a pain growing up in those times. For a moment, he wondered if he'd been muggle-born again like his last life before shrugging. It didn't matter, he'd get the best out of the life if he was.

"-not a screamer, unusual-"

"-there's nothing wrong with him, is there?"

"Oh no, he'd a very healthy baby. Perhaps the healthiest I've personally seen."

Harry felt himself jostled about, all the blurry images that made up the world around him swaying about as he was moved. Something warm and soft became his landing mat, what he quickly deduced to be an arm curling around his body.

"Look at him, so awake already." Wait a second, Harry knew that voice.

Slowly blinking his eyes, Harry looked up from where he was resting just off the crook of a neck. Walburga Black stared back. Dear god, he should have recognised her earlier, even if her dulcet tones weren't currently screeching like a harpy.

Harry screamed.

Magic, his magic that followed him everywhere, through every life, surged out from beneath his skin and the windows shattered in a symphony with his cries. The male voice, probably is father Orion, let out a curse as the nurse and his mother -dear lord, his mother- let out a shriek of surprise. Harry snarled internally, grabbing at his wild magic and wrestling it into submission, stopping the energy before it could begin to blow the walls down too. And as an afterthought, he stopped screaming too. That certainly wouldn't help.

"Merlin. That was accidental magic."

Harry might not have been able to see Orion, but he could certainly hear the astonishment, the wonder, in his voice.

"B-but, that's- h-he's far too young for-"

"Are you suggesting we blew up the room?" Walburga snapped from beside him and Harry let out a little noise of distress, hoping to keep the woman from cursing her midwife.

"N-no! It's just unheard of!"

"Well only the best for the house of Black's new heir!" New heir? Wasn't Sirius born yet then?

He was lifted again this time, placed in a warm blanket, no doubt made of expensive material, before finding himself face to face with Orion. He looked startlingly like Sirius, and Harry reached out a hand to bat softly at the man's nose. Yep, this was Sirius' father alright.

"Little Turais Rigel Black. The newest heir to the House of Black, and the youngest case of accidental magic. He's going to be the strongest of us, I can feel it."

Harry cried.

* * *

**Okay, this will be the last story I put up until December at the earliest, I promise. But I just had so many ideas for this fic I had to get started.**

**First off, Harry's new name. Turais (**_Pronounced Two-Raise_**) is a small star in the Carina constellation, and is the traditional name for Iota Carinae. It means 'little shield', and Harry's planning on becoming the shield between his new parents and incoming siblings. I also chose that name because it ends in 'S', like both Sirius and Regulus, thus following the patern. I chose Rigel because it's a star in the Orion constellation, which is why Orion picked that name. **

**So behold. These chapters won't be more than 3,000, because this is pretty much a sandbox thing for me to play around with Harry in.**

**Hope you like it?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	2. Along Came a Little Brother

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 1_  
**_Along Came a Little Brother_

Sitting beside the cot of his young brother, Harry James Potter, known now to everyone else as Turais Rigel Black, rubbed one forefinger slowly down the stretch of his forehead, tracing the outline of the lightning bolt scar that sat there. Walburga had shrieked and shrieked when she'd come to wake him up the morning of November the first to see blood all over his pillow. Apparently he'd scratched the scar into his head whilst sleeping. That was a new way of acquiring it, but once again he was now, as Draco Malfoy had so beautifully put it long ago, a 'scar-head'.

His newest mother had been furious that the imperfection wouldn't leave his head, right up until Orion had pointed out it was the rune Sowilo, known for guidance and success. Walburga apparently hadn't taken ancient runes for an elective, while her husband clearly had.

After that, the duo seemed to have accepted it, even proudly shown it off to Arcturus, Orion father and thus, Harry's paternal grand-father. The older male had hummed, nodding slightly and poked at the scar, but had done no more than that. He'd been left alone after that. His parents had been growing worried, for Harry had yet to speak a word to them. Kreacher had been assigned to read him books whenever he had free time, so both he and Sirius would usually spend an hour or two a day laid out on the large play-pen floor with Kreacher regarding them with tales of Merlin and Morgana. It was the first time Harry had grown up in a dark family so close to what he considered his own time, and so far, it'd certainly been an experience.

"Turais! Are you awake yet? There are presents to- Turais! Where are you!"

Harry smiled slightly, watching as Sirius' eyes opened in unpleasant surprise at the screaming banshee that was their mother, the baby blue orbs starting to water. Harry's own eyes had just settled into the typical grey of the Black family, but he was well aware that whenever he used magic, more magic than any average person could, that they would glow their usual green.

The baby Sirius before him, not even a third of a year old, let out a low hiccup and in that moment Harry knew he was about to start crying. Reaching inside himself, Harry snatched at his magic, the energy that still fluctuated and would until he kept exercising it, before drawing it out.

Balls of light, all different colours, shapes and sizes bloomed into existence. Harry twisted at the light, at the magic, till a set of miniature Patroni were dancing around Sirius. Padfoot leaping back and forth, no bigger than Harry's leg, was followed by Prongs, and then Moony. The trio kept circling, leaping over one another as Sirius let out a small squeal. His eyesight wouldn't be good enough to recognise the figures, but the fact he took joy in them was good enough for Harry, who was sat by the boy's bedside leading the trio through their movements.

A sharp intake of breath from behind him let Harry know he wasn't alone, and he snapped around to look at his mother and father, both of whom were staring at the spot where the Marauders had been.

"What was that! Turais! Where you doing magic?" Walburga shot forwards picking him up and Harry grunted, squirming about till he was once again facing Sirius. His new mother let out a screech of annoyance, passing him off to Orion whom just held him by the waist, leaving Harry almost horizontal in his urge to stay close to Sirius. They didn't let him near his younger brother too much, he wasn't sure why, but it really annoyed him.

"Siri sad."

Dear Merlin he hated dumbing himself down, but he'd draw even more attention if he were to suddenly start speaking in sentences.

"What were you doing Turais?! We told you magic is dangerous near Sirius, he's too young."

Harry could understand Orion's worry. Say what you want about the two Blacks, but right now, they did care about them. Even if they had a funny way of showing it. Orion was a lot calmer than his wife, that was for sure. And maybe Harry should show his talent a little more, because then maybe they'd let him stay closer to Sirius.

"'Appy," Harry finally slurred out, summoning up a small patronus of Padfoot once again, letting the dog dance back over to Sirius but not before brushing against Orion's fingers.

The man nearly dropped him.

"Salazar! Walburga, that was a patronus! I felt it! Just touch it, it's exactly like one."

Harry directed the dog to brush it's furry form against Walburga's arm, who clutched tighter at the gurgling Sirius. Harry was twisted around again till he was staring into Orion's eyes, blinking his own with as much innocence as he could muster.

"Are you doing that consciously? Did you summon that magic to make Sirius happy again?"

Harry pretended to think about it before slowly nodding, summoning up Prongs and Moony again. A snap from the left had the both of them turning towards Walburga, who'd put down the now amused Sirius in order to take a picture of the both of them, surrounded by the two new Patroni that Harry had called up.

"No one would believe us unless we had proof!" She snapped in return, shuffling off, no doubt to get her evidence as quickly as possible. Harry watched the woman go, somewhat bemused. So much pride in the House of Black and it's children.

"Shall we go downstairs then?"

.

Nestled almost fully underneath the Christmas tree, Harry wiggled through the multitude of gifts that'd been sent to both himself and Sirius from the other dark families that sat at the top of the political chain. There was some good presents, but he couldn't really used a dragon leather wand holster now. Well, he could, but he'd have to shrink it down and call up the Elder Wand, something which would undoubtedly startle his parents.

Walburga, in a display of motherly affection that had astounded Harry, was cradling a sleeping Sirius close to her chest whilst Orion went to fetch their cousins from the fire-place. The three Black sisters would be coming over for an hour or so, just for present giving and thank-you's. And now this year where he wasn't sleeping through it, he'd probably be expected to say the same thing. Damn. He didn't like it.

Narcissa was only two years and a half years his elder, whilst Andromeda was four years older, with Bellatrix born six and a half years before him, putting her at eight years old. Harry was just thankful that he'd been young enough that Walburga saw no point in taking him out to meet his family, only letting them come to him. However, he had a deep feeling within his stomach that this wouldn't be the status quo for much longer.

Ignoring the sounds of the fire-place bursting to life elsewhere in the house, Harry finally spotted the present that had been calling him; a small box wrapped neatly in black paper with only the lightest of shines to it. Death's usual present then.

Ripping open the package, he found inside the customary baby bracelet, the symbol of the Hallows held between two strands of soft leather. From past experience he knew it would grow as he did, eventually becoming a simple looking leather necklace that would see the metal symbol heat whenever he was using one of the Hallows. Yet another reminder of just what he was.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Walburga."

The trio of voices ripped Harry from his musing, a small sigh falling from his lips as he carefully attached the bracelet to his wrist. It would not be coming off unless he wanted it to.

"Turais! Come out from under that tree right now!"

Grimacing, Harry slowly backed up, lifting his head once he had the room to observe his three cousins. Narcissa was the only blonde, as expected, and looked innocently young, now sat on the sofa next to her aunt. Andromeda was too busy cooing over Sirius and asking when he'd be old enough to crawl, which meant-

"Hello lickle Turais." Dear god, that phrase had started in childhood.

Harry sat back on his rump, frowning, at the same time mentally clocking his aunt and uncle entering the door.

"Hello Bell," Harry muttered back, his face almost dead from lack of movement. Bellatrix seemed somewhat thrown by the fact he hadn't cried or something, because her big dark eyes were blinking at him in shock.

"Turais! Come here, show your aunt and uncle the magic you did this morning."

Harry fought down the urge to snarl. He was not a preforming monkey, and had this been any other child -disregarding the fact any other child wouldn't have been able to preform the magic he had- then there'd have been no chance for a repeat performance. However, he was who he was, and if his so called 'genius' was going to show early, then it was going to show early.

As such, Harry began making his way over on unsteady feet as Bellatrix recited her last bout of accidental magic.

"Pa'foo, 'Ongs or 'Oony?"

"Can you manage all three?" Orion had returned now, Kreacher behind him holding up all the presents they'd been given with magic.

Harry chewed on his lip, looking at the now awake Sirius before nodding slowly. Twisting his wrist and giving a small wiggle of his fingers, Harry watched as his Patroni danced free, a small Moony and Padfoot racing to the latter's human counterpart and dancing before his eyes as Sirius let out a giggle at the sight. And for the shock factor, Harry had seen to it Prongs was full size, dancing in the open space upon the rug before snorting into Narcissa's hair, who let out a cry of shock.

"Sweet Salazar, that's a Patronus."

"He never did a big one earlier, it was three small ones! Turais, can you make them all big?" Orion had crouched down to his level now, and Harry decided to push him, holding out his arms in an obvious request to be held up. They'd not carried him since he'd learnt to walk, leaving it to Kreacher to make sure he could get down the stairs okay. Now however, it looked like they'd be taking a bit more of an interest.

Two warm hands came together around his middle, lifting him up till he was resting against Orion's side. He was significantly easier to melt than Walburga, who was looking rather annoyed Orion was still babying him.

In response, Harry had both Padfoot and Moony dance over to Prongs, growing as they went till a fully sized werewolf Patronus was sat beside a stag and grim.

"That is a werewolf."

"Cygnus, that boy is holding three Patroni steady without a wand." His aunt by marriage, Durella, seemed to be the most level headed. She was the source of Narcissa' light hair, that much was obvious.

Flicking his wrist again, Harry let the Patroni fade away and watched as the adults went on to discuss him like a pack of hyenas fighting over a corpse.

"I thought you were lying when you said he blew the windows out on his birth."

"I don't need to lie. Turais is exceptional. As expected of the next heir to the House of Black."

Harry looked down at his new jewellery, noting that the symbol that'd been made of metal was now a soft plastic, ready to teeth on. Death was always looking out for him, especially in this still developing, small body. He was a late teether this time, which was irritating.

Bellatrix was trying to get some more attention now, almost jumping up and down in front of her parents who were still 'discussing' with Walburga.

A hand ran through his hair and Harry paused, twisting to get a better look at the source. His father was smile at him, before shockingly enough, pressing a kiss to his temples.

"You will be great son."

Harry could only nod slightly, startled. Maybe he could keep this family from hating each other if he tried hard enough.

Just maybe.

* * *

**Not much to say on this one, there'll be a good few time jumps till Harry/Turais is somewhere near fifth year I think. So, some Regulus coming up next I think.**

**Hope you like it?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	3. A Tale of Three Brothers

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 2_  
**_A Tale of Three Brothers_

Harry was eight years old now. This body, he reflected, was smoother than the last, flowing better with any and every movement he made. The face was pretty too, with the dark grey eyes and black hair that fell in an almost messy wave. Their Uncle Alphard had once joked that had it not been for the wave, he's have mistaken his face for a Potter. Walburga hadn't been impressed with the implication there.

Though, like every body he had, it seemed like he was to remain forever short, having never grown more than five foot nine at the best.

Currently it was eight o'clock at night, October 31st. Both Walburga and Orion had gone out to a party -a not so questionable activity for them- leaving the three of them in the tender care of Kreacher.

Both Sirius and Regulus were currently sprawled out across his bed, seven and four respectfully. Sirius' birthday had passed in September, whilst Regulus' was fast approaching for January. Harry loved every moment of it.

Throughout all the lives he'd been reborn, not once had he been gifted any siblings. Now he had two, both of whom he planned to protect and cherish above all others. With his magic he'd made Sirius a huge Padfoot shaped hat, which enchanted all of his senses when worn.

Walburga had commented once again on his impressive magic though thought the idea hideous, but Orion had laughed. He was working on a small fox head for Regulus, while he himself had that of a Demiguise. His Animagus form.

However, today Harry had made Sirius leave the hat in his room, which had led to the middle child sprawled out across the bed and taking up as much room as possible. Regulus was sat with his legs curled up to his chest, not half hanging off the bed like Sirius.

Harry smiled again, snatching up a cone of card and fixing it around the light fittings. Instantly the lighting in the room changed, leading it to look more like an artificial sunset was setting in the North. With a set of carefully placed books, Harry had a scene placed upon the Southern wall of his room, Sirius sitting up in interest.

"What're doing 'Rais?"

Harry twisted around to look at Regulus, who was frowning at the sight before him, but paying just as much attention as his brother.

"I'm making a scene. Kreacher's not read you the tale of the three brothers, right?" Harry knew for a fact he'd not, for he himself had ordered that story to be stricken from the list up until he could really tell it to the boys, show and all. It was something he held close to his heart, the creation of the three items that'd made him who he was today.

"There's a story about three brothers?" Sirius had scooted to the edge of the bed now, Regulus following after them.

Both still just as in awe of his magical talents as always. He'd overheard their parents discussing both Sirius and Regulus, their accidental magic. He'd heard them bemoan how neither seemed to be showing the same power that he had. But they'd never said anything in front of the boys, and Harry had resolved to keep them away from that as long as possible.

Neither of his siblings were weak, Sirius had managed to vanish his entire cot as a toddler, wanting to run free and wild. Regulus had summoned every cat in the neighbourhood last year when Walburga refused to let him pet one.

They were both going to be strong wizards.

He'd just overshadowed them. Harry prayed neither would hate him for it.

"Once, there were three brothers, who were walking along a long twining road at twilight," with an almost careless wave of his hand, Harry saw to it that a shadow of three brothers were stood upon one of the shadow banks upon the wall, created by the books situated just before the light. "Now, they came to a river, which was far too dangerous to cross over. However, since the three were wizards, they gave a simple wave of their wands, and made a bridge grow from the side of the bank."

Sirius and Regulus made the appropriate awed noises at the shadows, which played out the story upon the wall effortlessly before their eyes. Harry smiled, slowly twisting the black cloth around his head and casting a small glamour upon his hands, till each and every finger were long and bone thin. Then, he swooped forwards, even his small figure looming over the smaller shadows upon the wall.

"Yet, before they could cross, a hooded figure crossed their path. Death. And he felt cheated. But Death was cunning. He congratulated the three brothers upon their magic, and promised to gift the trio for having been clever enough to evade him. The eldest brother, Antioch Peverell, asked for a wand to beat all other wands. So, Death created one."

Harry summoned up the Elder Wand before pressing it back into the shadowy world, wondering in resigned amusement how Dumbledore would react to the sudden disappearance of his wand.

"The second brother, Cadmus Peverell, wished to show he'd bested Death even more so than his elder brother, so asked for the power to recall loved ones who'd passed on." Once again, Harry summoned the stone, only the stone and leaving the ring Horcrux in the shack it was housed, before he pressed that too into the shadow world upon his wall.

"Made from the stone plucked out of the depths of the river, Death handed the stone over before turning to the third brother. The youngest, Ignotus Peverell, asked for the power to leave their meeting, and to never be followed by Death again. To which he was given a cloak, of Death's own." And the cloak joined the last of the Hallows in the wall, held up by the trio of Peverell brothers.

The two younger Blacks were absorbed in the tale, eyes wide and sat right on the edge of his bed. Harry smiled, and then continued his tale.

"The elder brother went on to kill a man he had fought with, bragging of the wand he'd been gifted. He was slain that night, killed for the Hallow. And so Death claimed the life of the first brother."

Harry let the shadow of the oldest brother fade from the wall, leaving but the wand upon the wall, Death still hovering over the other two. Regulus let out a little squeak, huddling closer to Sirius' side. Luckily enough, the older boy seemed to focused on the story to ridicule the youngest Black.

"The second brother returned home, summoning up the girl he'd once wished to marry before her sudden death, and she appeared. Yet she grew sad, for she did not belong in the wizarding world. So if she were to not stay within his realm, he decided to journey to hers. And so Death took the second brother."

There was only one figure on the wall now, and two Black brothers on the bed, holding their breath.

"As for the last brother. Well, Death searched and searched, but he was hidden under the being's gift. It wasn't until he willingly shed the cloak, passing it on to his son, that the third brother allowed Death to take him, greeting him as an old friend." Harry let the mural upon his wall return to it's intended shape, the three brothers stood with their Hallows, Death hanging over their heads. The same mural he'd painted for Teddy so many years ago.

At least he'd know the location of all his Hallows now.

Harry flickered his fingers at the cone around the light, letting it dissolve and the room brighten. Sirius and Regulus were looking at him with wide eyes still fixed upon the mural.

"Which one would you have 'Rais?" Regulus asked, scrambling to his feet to get a better look at the Peverell brothers on the wall.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter, leaping to up and bouncing about on Turais' bed.

"I'd have the wand, but I wouldn't tell anyone that's why I'm winning. I'd just let them think I was awesome."

Regulus blinked, frowning before placing his hand over the cloak.

"I'd want the cloak. Then you'd never be able to find me when we play hide and seek. And you can't have the wand, 'Rais is the oldest so he gets the wand."

Sirius scowled, but Harry caught hold of him around the waist before he could throw himself at Regulus and prove that yes, he could very much have the wand if he wanted.

"Sirius can have the wand Regulus. If I had to chose, I'd pick the stone. Merlin forbid if anything happened to you two I'd give anything to still be able to talk to you."

Regulus frowned, as if the sheer idea of anything happened to them was incomprehensible.

"Though I could do without mother's screaming." As his two siblings giggled, Harry pulled Sirius over to the mural sitting them down as Kreacher arrived with a late night snack. Having siblings was quite nice.

Maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter's a bit boring, but I needed to get it out of the way. Yes, the Hallows are now in Harry's wall and he can summon them at any time to him. No, no one else can take them out of the wall. **

**Hope you like it?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	4. The Disgruntled Lady

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 3_  
**_The Disgruntled Lady_

His mother threw a fit over the new mural upon his wall.

Harry still looked back on the moment she'd returned from her socializing to see the large shadows upon his wall. She'd screeched for Kreacher to take it down, then proceeded to kick the elf down the stairs when he failed to do so. Powerful house elves may be, but they weren't able to overpower the Hallows. Harry had taken the elf back up to his room once Walburga had left to take off her make-up and dress, patching the creature up as best he could whilst Kreacher looked at him with a reverence that'd once been reserved only for Regulus Black.

Even now, almost three years on, and the ageing elf was tripping over himself to look after the three brothers. Harry had only had to cuff Sirius around the head twice for being mean to the house elf. Regulus had been the one to stop it though, pointing out how alike Sirius was with their mother if he behaved that way. Harry hadn't had to cuff him again.

Currently, Harry had been forced into a set of smartly cut wizarding robes, the fancy kind and informed he would be attending a ball, the last ball to be held before he was shipped off to Hogwarts for his first year there.

His first year away from both Sirius and Regulus.

He worried for them, rightly so if their mother's temper was anything to go by. She was starting to get irritated that they weren't showing the promise that he did, Harry had been forced to distract Walburga several times this year already from his younger siblings. He needed some black-mail to hold over their heads, but he hadn't been able to get any that would guarantee the safety of his younger brothers. Or rather, see to it that his brothers would not be harmed in any way whilst he was off at Hogwarts.

He had one ace up his sleeve, an ace he really would have liked to save for another time. But it looked like he was going to have to play it, if an opportunity didn't present itself.

Kneeling down before Sirius and Regulus, who were both sat on the floor of his room, playing about with the magical creature figurines he'd made them for Christmas, Harry gave a weary smile.

"Play nice. I don't need to deal with mother's temper after going out to socialize." He spat the last word like it was a curse, the two younger Black's grinning at his words.

"We'll be good Turais, promise."

Nodding, Harry stood up, turning on his heels and approaching the hallway where Orion waited. Looking at his mother, Harry offered up his best smile, giving a polite incline of his head.

"Well, I guess I'm ready."

* * *

"Congratulations Arcturus, I must say, I am quite envious, as is every other Lord here, no doubt about it."

Internally frowning, Arcturus gave a slight nod of his head at the words, trying fruitlessly to figure out just what in Merlin's good name Lord Nott was going on about.

There were plenty of things that all the other Lords could be jealous over, but for the life of him, he could not recall anything that'd happened since the last ball that would see the House of Black becoming the envy of the nation. Again.

Clearly he kept his confusion from his face, for Lord Nott let out a wishful sigh, eyes sliding over to the substantial crowd on the other side of the ballroom. In fact, that crowd had grown from what he believed to be the gathering of little heirs to include a vast majority of the Lords and Ladies of the ball. His son and Walburga seemed to be as left out of the loop as he was, for they were looking over at the herd of pure-bloods with puzzled expressions.

"I'll admit," Lord Nott continued, gathering Arcturus' attention again, slowly joining him in his walk to the crowd as Arcturus became more determined to find out what was going on, "I was a bit caution when I learnt your son had married his second cousin. Cutting it a little close, some said. And even when you reported that the heir had a little burst of magic upon his birth, I admit I took it with a grain of salt. Didn't really believe it. But, well, I can see why you've not allowed the boy to come to any gatherings till he had a wand. Too risky otherwise. The marriage contracts will no doubt be flooding in."

Now Arcturus was beyond confused. He felt almost blind-sided. What in heavens name had Orion's oldest done now?

He'd kept the boy from the lime-light because he refused to go anywhere without his brothers. He'd fought tooth and nail, accidental magic -that he'd begun to suspect two years ago as not so accidental in any form- bursting from his body until Arcturus agreed it was best the boy not appear in public till his magic was under control. He was now sure that it'd all been an act, just so he could stay with his younger brothers and entertain them while his parents were out and about. It was good to see the ties between the Black siblings were strong, but it didn't stop Arcturus from almost throwing a fit that he'd been tricked by a six year old.

"I assume you've been teaching the boy to defend himself, he'll certainly be a high profile target now. Who'd have thought it, Parseltongue in the Black family."

Arcturus didn't hear anything after that.

Parseltongue? What in heavens name was Nott on about?

He got his answers when the crowd parted, showing him exactly what was going on. His son's heir, the first of his grandchildren to be born, was stood talking to the Parkinson heir and the young Crouch lad, both of whom looked awe-struck. If he remember correctly, the Crouch boy was a year younger than Regulus, he couldn't be older than six, the Parkinson boy a year older than Turais. Though what really caught Arcturus' attention was the large snake wrapped around the shoulders of his young heir.

He was unsure of what terrified him more, the thought of the huge snake suffocating the Black heir, or when his own flesh and blood turned to the snake and began hissing to it.

"What did she say?" Parkinson, the heir to the household they were currently in, was staring at Turais with huge eyes, looking back and forth between the snake. He wasn't the only one, Arcturus couldn't summon the will to make his legs move forwards towards his heir. He was stuck still trying to absorb the knowledge before him.

His son's heir, the heir to the House of Black, was a Parselmouth.

"She's displeased with the name you gave her, she's gone by Lady well before she came into your home. And she wants some live food. Apparently its not the same if there's no struggle." And then the boy ran his fingers alone the snake's jawline, who butted her head against the digits.

Arcturus forced himself not to react when the boy began hissing again. It was best to act like this was all old news to him, even if he could see Orion on the other side of the circle, struggling to hide his surprise just as much as he was.

"Turais."

The boy's head snapped up from where he'd been conversing with the snake, a pleasant smile forming upon his lips when he realized who was addressing him. He spoke to the snake, Lady, who managed to look quite dejected as she slithered back to Parkinson, no doubt her owner.

"Grandfather," Turais dipped his head, but Arcturus could see the sparkled amusement in his eyes. The boy had planned this, to reveal he had this talent in such a fashion it could not be hushed up. That, alongside his impressive control of magic, it'd be what he was recognised for outside the House of Black. Arcturus was beyond pleased that the boy held such a significant talent, though where it'd come from, he had no idea. However, he was pretty sure the boy was going to pull something the second he got home.

He just had that look in his eyes.

"I think that's enough of a show tonight. The House of Black will be leaving in half an hour. Say your goodbyes."

Turais nodded, stalking off with grace, no doubt to inform the rest of the family they were leaving shortly.

Arcturus watched his go, weary.

He'd underestimated the boy once before.

He wasn't about to do it again.

* * *

Ears pressed to the wooden door of Turais' room, Sirius and Regulus shared a look, a promise to remain silent so that they'd be able to hear the entire conversation that was happening beneath their feet. Their mother had returned home from the ball first, furious. She'd ordered Kreacher to keep them in Turais' room, but said nothing about eavesdropping. The House Elf that Turais treated so well had agreed to amplify what was happening on the other side of the door; Sirius could see why his brother was so nice to him now. House Elves were useful little creatures once you had their loyalty.

"How dare you not inform us of such a talent!"

"What possessed you to showcase something so delicate where everyone could overhear!"

Turais was apparently in big trouble.

Their father rarely, if ever, raised his voice to any of his sons. Sirius wasn't blind, Orion Black loved his sons far more than his wife did. Turais seemed to hold a special place in his heart though, even if the man did his damn best not to show it. So if their father was really shouting at Turais, he had to be in huge trouble.

"Because now I have leverage," the smooth, calm voice of their brother flowed through the door, the words only reaching them thanks to Kreacher's charm work, "so if you try to force Sirius and Regulus into believing in the Death Eaters and their cause, I'll go straight to Gryffindor."

"You will what?!"

"Imagine a Parselmouth in Gryffindor, how anti-Slytherin he must be to not end up in the house known for this gift."

The sound of flesh meeting flesh saw to it that both Sirius and Regulus jumped, sharing a worried glance but knowing better to try and leave the room. Kreacher had been forced to cast a locking charm by the mother, told to not allow them to leave. She never said anything about being overheard.

Though even after what sounded suspiciously like a slap, a vicious slap, Turais' voice was calm.

"And if you hurt them, I'll leave the House of Black."

There was silence now, as if their parents and whoever else was down there were trying to figure out just what in the name of Salazar Turais had just said. Yet, their brother continued unaffected.

"Can you picture the faces of your fellow Lords? How bad must the House of Black be to run off an heir, a Parselmouth heir? I won't have to worry, no doubt any family will accept me if I wed their daughter, simply for the gift I could bring. They'd risk a feud with the House of Black for a Parselmouth."

Sirius swallowed heavily, clenching his fingers until the neatly cut nails dug into the tender flesh of his palm. Turais really wouldn't leave, he'd promised to be there for them. He wouldn't.

Their mother seemed to have recovered from her shock.

"Crucio!"

Sirius didn't know the spell, but it had to be beyond painful. Turais had never screamed like that before. Regulus let out a cry beside him, but he could hear their grandfather Arcturus over the scream.

"Stop!"

Turais' scream stopped and Sirius hugged his younger brother close, not daring to breath in case he missed anything of importance.

"You stupid girl, can't you see that's exactly how he wanted you to respond! Turais."

There was silence as their sibling was addressed.

Sirius knew little about the Death Eaters, all he knew was that they didn't like Mudbloods. Turais always shuffled both of them out of the room whenever the topic came up. But he knew Turais didn't like the Death Eaters. Sirius wasn't sure if Turais agreed with their parents beliefs regarding Mudbloods, for his brother always played things close to the chest. He only played his winning card when it would be the most advantageous to his goals. His older brother wouldn't have taken a risk, a big risk by the sounds of it, unless he knew he'd come out on top.

Turais disagreed with killing the Mudblood and blood-tratiors, for who would work the menial jobs if they weren't there? That'd been the only thing Turais had ever said on the topic, and he'd encourage both Sirius and Regulus to hold off forming their own beliefs until they got to Hogwarts. And Turais always knew best.

"What do you want." Arcturus didn't ask a question so much as he demanded a response.

There was a pause, as if Turais was trying to catch his breath of plan out his words.

"Let Sirius and Regulus form their own opinions. I see no need for us to become branded like cattle before a hypocritical madman. I am heir Black, I refuse to bow my neck to a man who won't even wear his family name with pride. What do you do when all those not of pure blood are dead? Who will run the shops? Who will be the clerks and the secretaries? Surely you do not expect pure-bloods to stoop to such a level? Society would crumble with just us alone. I feel no need to show people that I am superior because of my breeding and background. I already know I am, why should I feel the need to lord it over them? If you state that they are beneath us, why do you spend so much time on them, even if it is just to belittle them? I don't need to put anyone down to make myself feel as if I am their better. I already know I am a powerful wizard, I know no one will beat me unless I allow it to happen. I don't have time for such a thing. I am better than that. Sirius and Regulus deserve better than to have their lives dictated for them, be it by a madman or their family. And I refuse to stand aside when I can do something. Even if I must stand against my own family, so be it."

There was dead silence.

Which was, of course, broken again by their mother. The sound of another slap arrived just before her screeching voice.

"How dare you! You-"

"Walburga. Be quiet." Arcturus had never sounded so stern, and Sirius couldn't picture the older man's face at this moment in time.

"Turais, you have given me a lot to think about. Go to your room. I will expect you at my manor by lunch tomorrow. Do not be late."

"Yes grandfather."

.

There was the sound of someone climbing the stairs. It had to be Turais, because he was the lightest on his feet out of all of their family, they wouldn't hear him if not for the trick squeak of the seventh step.

Turais opened the door, closing it almost silently behind him. The black hair that was usually tied back in a low ponytail or messy topknot had come undone, falling around his face.

Sirius and Regulus, who'd scrambled back to the bed once Turais had been sent away, cautiously approached their older brother when he sat down beside them. Sirius was the one who brushed the hair away from his face, revealing the dual hand-prints that rested upon Turais' left cheek. Their mother's handiwork. Turais frame was also trembling, no doubt from whatever curse he'd been hit with earlier. It'd made him scream; Turais hadn't even cried when Sirius had jumped on him and accidentally broke his arm. He'd told their parents he'd tripped down the stairs, unused to his new robes. Sirius didn't want to know whatever curse had made Turais scream.

"Turais?"

Regulus had shuffled forwards now, his seven year old form hesitant to touch their older brother. Turais let out a long sigh through his nose before capturing them both in a hug, one arm around each of them.

"I'm okay. You will write to me every day I'm at Hogwarts. I don't care if it's just to tell me what you had for dinner. And if mother dares to hurt you, you remember the lookie-talkie mirrors we play with?"

Sirius nodded. They'd been a present from uncle Alphard, something the man had charmed personally. Three mirrors connected to one another, and when they asked for a brother, the mirror belong to said brother would heat and vibrate. They were a favourite present amongst the three of them.

"I'll be taking mine with me. You call me the instant it happens and I don't care what it takes. I will come and get you."

Sirius nodded, burying his forehead into the crook of Turais' neck, Regulus copying his movement.

Their family might not be right, their father strict and unused to showing them the love he felt, their mother far too stern and free with her wand, putting the House before her sons.

But Sirius didn't care about all that. The unconditional love that Turais showed both him and Regulus was more than enough.

Sirius would never trade his brother for the world.

* * *

**Well, a much more interesting chapter. I doubt any of the future chapters will get longer than this, bouncing somewhere between this and 1,000ish words. Anyway, hope you like this one.**

**Obviously those are not Harry's real beliefs, he's toeing the line between being the Black heir and who he actually is inside. So he's not been twisted, promise.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	5. The Annoyance Known As Bellatrix

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 4_  
**_The Annoyance Known As Bellatrix_

Wrapping both arms around the forms of his little brothers, Harry buried his face into their hair, inhaling the scents that'd become so familiar to him. A month had passed since the Parkinson's ball, a month since he'd laid down his best cards before Lord Arcturus Black, his grandfather.

.

"_Grandson." _

_Stood before his grandfather and Lord, Harry refused to weaken under his stern grey eyes, standing tall with his head tilted upwards. Neither of his parents had spoken to him that morning, Walburga not even gracing him with a look. Sirius and Regulus had been appropriately subdued, leaving Harry to eat his breakfast as his resolve hardened. And now, now it was time to put it to the test. _

"_Grandfather." _

"_I take it that yesterday you did not express all of your grievances in regards to our way of life?" _

_Harry grimaced at that, allowing a small dip of his head. He was questioning the way things were, questions that had to be said but one's he should not have put forwards as young as he was, according to social graces. However, to protect Sirius and Regulus from the world, just for a little while longer, he was willing to go to war. _

"_I fail to see why the champion of blood purity does not use his family name. If he was serious about his cause, why does he hide? He could estrange himself from his family to save the law enforcement coming down upon them while wearing his name with pride. That he hides, it suggests he has something to hide. I refuse to follow a cause which sees the leader not submit himself to the same rules by wearing a false name. For all that we know he could be the son of two squibs, lording over his pure-blood servants that they truly are not as good as he is, silently belittling their beliefs." _

_Arcturus made a strange noise in the back of his throat, as if he'd not even dared to think about this. _

"_Pure-bloods intermarry so much that it's possible the man is as related to Slytherin as I am. We know nothing, and I see no need to submit myself to a cause on such unjustified grounds. If it were just pure-bloods within the world, then it would eventually become a battle of who has the purest blood. We would turn on each other to fuel the need to feel self-important." _

"_And what of the things the mud-bloods bring to out world?" _

_Harry grimaced at the slur, running the pad of his thumb across his knuckles from where his hands were clasped together behind his back. _

"_Educate them in our ways. Hogwarts has muggle-studies, yet no wizarding studies for those coming into our world. How can we expect them to follow our customs if we do not allow them to be taught? If they were to visit China, a country segregated from us by distance, they would not expect the same culture. They are wrong in the fact they approach our world as if expecting it to the be the same just because it is housed in the same country, but we are also wrong in that we do not welcome them. We do not teach them, we push them away when they try to impose their beliefs on us, without telling them why. Was the job of the Ancient and Noble Houses not to protect the magical world, and all that are in it? When did the animosity between the pure-bloods and the muggle-borns become more important than the bettering of our society?"_

_._

Arcturus had allowed him to leave after that, no doubt going off to do his own research. He'd agreed that the 'mud-bloods' were not the worth the time it would take to belittle them. Harry had been swift to point out the fact if the muggle-borns were to recognise him as a noble heir, he should act like it. And not just to pure-bloods. He was better than them, but it was above his station to rub that fact in their faces. He was above lording his superiority over others, he's explained, and Arcturus had muttered something to do with 'pixies' and 'more with sugar than salt'.

Harry had also pointed out that it had been a muggle-born to invent the banishing charm, so did that mean they did not use it, for all muggle-borns were considered worthless by the standards of the House of Black. At that, Arcturus looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, shuffling him right out of his office without an answer. The thought of it made Harry smile, but his grandfather had told him to expect letters from him when he started his schooling at Hogwarts. No doubt their discussion on this topic was not over.

"Turais."

Straightening up, but not before placing a kiss upon both Sirius and Regulus' foreheads, Harry stood to attention before his father. The man hadn't really said much to him since the Parkinson's ball, but it was better than Walburga's thinly laced threats that he better get in Slytherin.

"Father?"

Walburga huffed, walking off to go and greet some other pureblood lady. The second she was gone, Orion knelt down to his level, surprising Harry, especially when arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not sure I agree with your views, even if you have given my father and I something to think on," the voice whispered in his ear, and Harry didn't miss the fact that the man hadn't referred to Walburga, "but I am proud of you. For standing up for both yourself and your brothers. Even if we disagree, family comes before everything else."

Harry couldn't help that his lips twisted up into a smile, somewhat touched. He had no idea what Orion had been like in another life, where the existence of Turais hadn't come into being. But he felt that here, at least, he'd impacted on the man somewhat. Hopefully for the better.

"Thank you father. We will probably end up disagreeing again over something or another, but you will remain my father, as Sirius and Regulus shall forever be my brothers. And I shall do anything to protect my family, even if it means going against your expectations to see our family live in the long run, instead of dying as cannon fodder to a madman."

Orion frowned as he pulled back, his eyes serious before pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Be careful son."

.

Sitting down on the train, Harry adjusted the empty owl cage that sat upon the floor, moving it away from the wall so that bars would not rattle. He'd left Aquila, his beautiful barn owl, at Grimmauld Place, ready for his brothers to send off their first letter. She would return to his side come morning, so Harry wasn't too worried. His family had apperated out of the station five minutes ago, just after seeing him onto the train.

Harry prayed that his mother, for it was her short temper that Harry worried after, would not force his hand. He would leave the House of Black if it saw to the protection of his little siblings. He didn't need financial support from the House of Black to live, after all, a small vial of Basilisk venom fetched a handsome price on the market. And surprise surprise, he knew just where to get at one.

But he'd rather not let it be known that there was a Basilisk around.

And if worse came to worse, he could always contact the one person who knew the truth. After all, when living six hundred years and running into several people with the same scar in the same place, it would have only been so long before one got suspicious. But Harry would like to avoid having to contact someone as politically powerful, however removed he may be, as Nicholas Flamel.

"Excuse me."

Harry paused from where he was sketching the Basilisk beneath Hogwarts, looking up at the invaders to his compartment. Two girls were stood there, looking anxious, one blushing furiously at the sight of him. Harry was well aware this body was attractive, but he was rather hoping that people wouldn't start chasing after him until third year, at the least.

"Can I help you?" He gently closed his sketchbook, smiling at politely as he could. The blushing girl grew even redder.

"Can we share your compartment?"

Harry got to his feet after gesturing for them to come in, drawing his wand and floating their trunks to the racks above their heads.

"You can do magic already?" The girl that wasn't blushing asked, wide eyes following the movement of his wand. And it was his wand, his precious Holly wand which had been crafted at the same time as Riddle's. This was the first life he'd been dropped in at a time he could pick it up at. Not including his first life of course.

"I've always been able to control my magic, though I've been told that it is highly unusually."

"Alice Smith," the girl, Alice, held out her hand, smiling. It was the second she smiled that Harry recognised her. Neville mother. Which meant Frank Longbottom would be at Hogwarts soon, if he weren't already. Harry took her hand, and with a pure-blood flourish, placed a kiss upon it.

"Turais Black."

"Black?" Alice's eyes shifted over to look at her blushing friend, who seemed somewhat confused at her companions sudden weariness.

"And yourself?"

"J-Jane Ward." Ah.

Alice knew her friend was muggle-born, and was expecting him to react as viciously as anyone else in his family would.

Ignoring the fact Alice was all but cringing in anticipation, Harry copied his actions, showing her the same respect he had Alice.

"Charmed," he smiled, seating himself once again, kicking off the expensive shoes Walburga had insisted upon and crossing his legs upon the plush cushion. Alice actually made a double take at his casual manner.

"Sorry, were you perhaps expecting the rumoured Black madness?"

Now it was Alice's turn to blush as furiously as her friend, who seemed completely taken aback.

"I'm sorry to say Miss Ward, that there a good few students at Hogwarts who will look down upon your for your origins. My family would be a prime example of this, but I believe in judging someone for their worth as a person. I will not bow to the peer pressure that some may attempt to exert on me, simply because I am the heir to the House of Black. You worry for nothing Miss Smith."

.

The train ride was pleasant, Harry explaining all about the pure-blood prejudice and how the different fractions reacted. After some thought, Jane had admitted that she'd been expecting everything to be similar to the muggle world, but had agreed to remain open-minded. Alice seemed somewhat impressed with him, enough to give him use of her first name. Which coming from a pure-blood such as herself was a big show of friendliness. Now they were stood in the great-hall, their names about to be called out to be sorted. One George Abbot had been sorted into Hufflepuff, with Cicero Avery going to Slytherin. And then it was him.

"Black, Turais."

Harry walked forwards with all the grace of a predator, seating himself on the wooden stool and allowing the sorting hat to fall upon his head.

"_Dear god, not you again._"

Harry laughed, openly in the hall, no doubt leaving everyone to wonder just what the hat had said to him.

'_It's a pleasure to speak to you again hat._'

"_I hate sorting you. Always popping up, always changing things._"

'_Comes with the job I'm afraid. I suppose you already know what would be best this time around?_'

"_You are the biggest brat I've ever had the displeasure of dealing with._" Even through the muttered words, Harry could tell that the hat was still fond of him, in its own way. Just annoyed, because it was suppose to sort children, not a constantly reborn immortal.

"Slytherin!"

Harry lifted the hat from his head, handing it to McGonagall and making his way to the table of the snakes. They were refined, clapping politely. Well, all but one.

"Well where else did you expect a Parselmouth to go?!" Bellatrix's shriek echoed through the hall, sufficiently silencing everyone, including McGonagall who'd been halfway through pronouncing the next name.

Harry's eyes trailed up the table till they landed on Bellatrix, sat at the very top with the rest of the seventh years. Everyone, and Harry meant everyone, was looking at him. Still with his head held high, he slid onto the bench, ignoring the awed look of Avery who'd clearly not put much stock in the rumours from the Parkinson ball that his family hadn't attended.

He knew that it'd only have been a matter of time before everyone found out, but Harry would have liked to have made it a year under Dumbledore's radar. Hell, even a month would have been nice. The man was too in control of everything around him, and Harry was not interested in getting involved in this war. He'd helped once, and it was not his problem. The only thing that would get him involved was if his friends or family were touched.

Then he would obliterate the threat.

Be it Dumbledore trying to put Sirius on the front-lines, or Voldemort attempting to court them to his side. Harry didn't care. He'd grown from the boy hero who wanted to protect everyone. He wouldn't stand by in an attack, but he wouldn't go looking for trouble. Not anymore. It found him often enough.

Raising his gaze, Harry met the heavy eyes of Dumbledore head on, battering away the attempt to invade his mind. If Dumbledore was surprised, he didn't show it, instead his face a mask of indifference.

Harry broke contact first when Alice's name was called out, clapping politely as she was sorted into Gryffindor, ignoring the stares of his year-mates as he did so.

Let the game begin.

.

* * *

**Quick update is quick. Perhaps more boring than the last chapter, but there you go.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	6. The Black Heir

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 5_  
**_The Black Heir_

Severus Snape adjusted the ill-fitting, second hand robes that clothed his body. He was weary, but excited. After all, it wasn't everyday that one started Hogwarts.

"Come on Sev!" The almost musical tones of Lily Evans echoed around in his ears and Severus smiled, following after the young red-head.

The Evans family had been kind enough to escort him to the Kings Cross station, and after saying goodbye to his mother this morning, Severus was more than happy to start the first day of his schooling.

Dragging his trunk along after him, Severus let out a breath of surprise when the edge got caught upon the train steps. Blood rushed to his face as he hastily pulled at the handle, desperate to catch up to Lily and not get singled out on the first day of school. He did not want to be known as the kid that couldn't even get his trunk on the train.

"Need a little help?"

Looking up, startled, Severus took in the student before him. He was older, already sorted into Slytherin by the tie dangling unknotted around his crisp white shirt. The boy was irritatingly pretty, with high cheek-bones, grey eyes and a charming smile. Pure-blood, no doubt about it.

Before Severus could snap that no, he didn't need any help, the boy had already snatched up the other side of his trunk, bustling him into onto the train. Severus didn't even get a chance to say anything, be it a thank you or order for the boy to get lost, because his helper had jumped back down onto the platform, where he was attacked by two smaller forms. Both looking very similar. Siblings. One was wearing the same Hogwarts robes and Severus, unsorted, and the younger one looked exceedingly dejected to be seeing his older brothers off.

It was a sickening show of family affect, one that Severus wanted no part in witnessing. So he turned on heel and followed after Lily.

Or rather, in the general direction he hoped she'd gone.

.

It wasn't until an hour into the train ride that the boy reappeared, opening their compartment door and smiling at them both.

"Hello there. Just thought I'd pop by and see if you have any questions on Hogwarts?"

Severus sneered, taking in the messy topknot upon the boy's head, a few loose strands framing his face. He looked effortlessly pretty, and it burned Severus inside to know there were people out there like that.

"Really?" Lily's head had shot up out of the book she'd been reading, bright green eyes wide as she took in the older boy that'd helped him. A blush dusted her cheeks ever so slightly, carefully marking her place in the charms textbook before bouncing to her feet.

"Lily Evans, first year."

"Turais Black, third year Slytherin. At your service." He pressed his lips gently to Lily's knuckles, looking up at her from under those thick lashes and Severus felt his stomach turn to ice. No, he would not allow this boy to take his one friend. Lily was his best friend, he refused to let her be taken away.

"Severus Snape." Cutting off Black's vision of Lily by standing before her, Severus grimaced. He half expected the obvious rich boy to turn down the handshake. To his shock, the boy happily shook his hand before sitting down on the bench.

"Okay then, what can I help you with?"

"How do we get sorted? Sev's mum wouldn't tell us."

Black laughed, and Severus was disgusted to find the sound as pleasing as the rest of him. The boy was the kind of perfection that he wished to rip apart, to ruin. Someone like him should not exist.

"Sorry little lady, I can't tell you that one. Consider it as a right of passage. Though if you'd like to do me a favour, could you mention I'll be by at the usual time for a chat? You'll understand when you get sorted."

Lily blinked, confusion evident in her green eyes. And then she seemed to remember there was no a source on the magical world that she'd yet to exhaust now sat before her and she all but vibrated in her seat.

"What kind of spells do you know already? Will we learn anything in first year that's not in the books? Oh! What's your wand made out of?"

Black winced at her last question, as did Severus. He knew, from his mother, that it was highly insulting to ask about someone else's wand, it wasn't only impolite but it could also be taken offensively. Most pure-bloods would be highly insulted by the question, and judging by the heir ring on the boy's finger.

"I wouldn't ask anyone else that question Red, it's very improper to do so. Asking after someone's wand core could be taken as if you were planning to harm them. There's a few books on wand-lore that'll explain why, they're a good read, so I'd recommend them. As for my wand, well, I kind of have two. I got one from Ollivander's like everyone else, but I won the alliance of another wand. I suppose I can tell you about that one, because I try not to use it, and the usual attempt to fault a wizard's wand won't work on that one. The core's Thestral tail, the only one in existence."

"What's a Thestral?" Lily appeared to have forgotten her other questions, latching onto the bit in the sentence she'd not understood. Begrudged as he was to admit it, Severus too was interested. He'd not heard of a Thestral before, his mother had never mentioned them.

"It's a breed of winged horse, skeletal kinds body, sorta reptilian in it's features. Not too comfortable to ride, but nice enough."

"Have you rode one before?"

Black, it seemed was almost hesitant to answer this question. And when he did, it was in a slow, controlled manner.

"Yes, I have. There's a pack of them at Hogwarts, but I doubt you'll see them."

Lily looked crestfallen.

"What, why? Are we too young? Are they not friendly?"

Severus sneered, about to lace into the boy who'd gotten Lily's hopes up of seeing a new magical animal. Instead though, he stopped at the look on Black's face. It's not that he wasn't smiling, but it was that he looked almost sad as he did so.

"Sorry, I put that badly. It's not that you can't be introduced to them, it's just I'd rather you not be able to see them. The only people who can see Thestrals are those who have witnessed death." There was silence in the cabin now, if one ignored the two breaths the first years had sucked in.

Black stood, dusting non-existent dirt off the seat of his pants as he did so.

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave you for now, there's a lot of first years that probably have a few questions as well."

.

Lily had sat in silence after that, staring down at the floor of the compartment for the next five minutes. Severus was starting to get concerned.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

"I don't know Sev. It's just really sad. He wasn't that much older than us, and he's already seen someone die."

Severus bit his lip, scowling. Black was incredibly inconsiderate, just blurting out facts like that. Didn't he consider it might have upset Lily? Didn't he think at all? Before he could respond, the door was thrown open and a face peered in. For a second, Severus thought that Black had the nerve to show his face, but realized it was actually the relation he'd seen earlier, probably a younger brother.

"Hey, seen my older brother? Same face as me, but not quite as good-looking?" There was a duo of startled laughter, from both Lily and the bespectacled boy behind Black's younger brother.

"Yes. The inconsiderate dunderhead passed through here not five minutes ago. Good riddance."

"Severus!" It was because of Lily's cry of outrage that Severus missed the howl of anger from Black's brother, who drew his wand and fired a curse at him. Not feeling any different, Severus opened his mouth to taunt the boy, only for nonsense words to fall right out past his lips.

"Don't speak about my brother like that! Turais is blood brilliant and he could wipe the floor with you!" And then Black slammed the door to the cabin shut, leaving Severus fuming as Lily frowned at him, but nevertheless began looking through the textbooks for the counter curse.

* * *

Sirius smiled at his new friend James Potter, his grin threatening to split his face as the boy told him all about the time his accidental magic had accidentally iced over the ballroom floor in Potter manor. The welcoming feast was just finishing up, they'd just been given marching orders to go off to their common room, and Sirius could feel the ice in his stomach leaping around. He was almost dreading it. He'd known since Turais left for Hogwarts what house he wanted to be in, dreamed of his mother's no doubt furious, and probably hilarious, reaction. But dreams and reality were two very different things.

"Hey puppy, feeling okay?"

Head snapping up, Sirius stared at the form of his older brother, who'd just finished smiling at one of the third years in his house. Alice something if he remembered correctly.

"Hey Turais... You aren't mad, are you?" An arm was thrown over his shoulder, his brother's knuckles digging gently into the top of his skull.

"Brat, I never got angry when you and the little kit used to crawl into my bed and night with your cold feet, why would I be mad at you now?"

Blushing as James laughed at that little tidbit of information, Sirius punched his brother in the arm.

"I mean it. You're not upset I'm not in Slytherin with you?"

"Nah. You wouldn't do well there, I've known for a while you'd end up in Gryffindor Don't worry about mum, I've already talked this possibility over with her." Sirius knew this.

He and Regulus had been using Kreacher to eavesdrop on Turais whenever his older brother was involved in the 'grow-up conversations'. He knew Turais had threatened to leave the family again if they dared to berate Sirius should he not go to Slytherin. He hadn't realized it the first time, but now he knew.

The House of Black could not afford to drive Turais off, not when he was obviously so magically powerful and a Parselmouth to boot. That didn't stop Walburga from hitting Turais ever time he brought it up. Turais was constantly at odds with their mother, who now knew he'd take a certain level of abuse in order to protect his siblings before he actual went through his his threat. Sirius knew what he brother did for him, which was why he'd curse that greasy git that'd insulted him. Turais was as far from inconsiderate as anyone could get. No one would ever be as good as Turais in Sirius' eyes. The boy had taken them out camping over summer for a week, just the three of them in the woods a half hour walk away from uncle Alphard's cabin. Sirius had never had such a fun parent-free week.

"Thanks Turais."

"Don't worry puppy," the hand was back in his hair, messing up the curly strands. Sirius had let his hair grow to the same length as his brother's, but didn't bother to tie it back in a top-knot like Turais did.

"You'll tell me if anyone tries to bully you?"

"Of course."

Turais smiled, ruffling his hair one last time. They'd been walking to the Gryffindor common room, and the first years all seemed to have gathered around Turais as they followed after the perfect. It was obvious why, Turais had gone to the trouble of introducing himself to everyone on the train, so he was a familiar and friendly face.

"That goes for all of you of course." The perfect snorted.

"Yeah, Black here is about the only decent Slytherin you'll find."

"Oh Pearson, you flatter me."

"Erm, Mr Black?"

Sirius grinned at the red head who'd laughed at his joke on the train, the one who'd been sat with the greasy git. Even Turais seemed amused by the title.

"I'll have you know that's heir Black to you!" Sirius said as snootily as he could, thumbing his nose up in the air and earning a gasping laugh from James and the quiet boy he'd sat next to at the feast, Remus something. The red head frowned, blushing slightly but Turais just gave an amused shake of his head.

"Just Turais will do Miss Evans. How can I help you?"

"I told the hat you'd be by to talk to him. He said-" she paused, blushing, "-a few not very nice words."

Turais laughed again, stopping as they'd arrived at a portrait housing a rather plump woman.

"Thank you Miss Evans. I must be going. Be good Sirius, and don't forget to write to Regulus."

And with that, his older brother was gone.

.

Once they'd been given a little introduction to the house of Gryffindor, Sirius found himself sat in a dorm room with three other boys. James Potter, the boy he'd met on the train that loved practical jokes. Remus Lupin, who'd sat next to him at the feast and seemed nervously shy. And Peter Pettigrew, who just seemed socially awkward.

"Your brother's cool, you know, for a Slytherin." Sirius let out a bark of laughter grinning at James.

"Turais is great. He's not like the other Slytherins. When he was in his second year, that prat Malfoy tried picking on a muggle-born in front of him. Turais hit him with a banishing charm. The thing is, they were on the third floor, so that pompous git goes soaring out the window, lands smack in the middle of Black Lake. He got detention for two months, but he says it was well worth it."

James was laughing hard, clutching at his stomach, whilst both Remus and Peter looked awe-struck.

"He stuck up for a muggle-born? B-but, the Black family-"

"Turais isn't like our parents," Sirius snapped, grimacing at the very thought, "he says we should form our own opinions. He's bloody awesome."

"I-Isn't Lucius Malfoy a -s-sixth year?"

"Yeah, so?"

James gaped at him, as did Remus and Peter.

"But that would mean he's three years older than your brother! There's no way he could have managed to throw him out a window!"

"Please, Turais has been casting magic consciously since he was three, I think. His first bit of accidental magic would minutes after he was born. He can cast the patronus charm wandlessly and has been able to since he was six! And that's just the stuff I know about. Turais is a genius." Making sure his dorm-mates were fully aware of just how awesome his brother was, Sirius grinned.

The best part as, his brother would never say no to him if he asked for help with his homework. Not to the Sirius Puppy Dog Eyes!

* * *

Severus Snape could only watch helpless as the older students emptied his trunk in the common room, laughing over the fact the vast majority was second hand. His hands were held behind his back by one of the older boys, forcing him to remain still even as he struggled to get free. He was praying for a miracle, that the wouldn't' find the 'good luck' letter his ill mother had wrote for him to read on the train. It was stashed in one of his books, and from the look on one boy's face.

"Hey guys, listen to this!" He cleared his throat and Severus felt his stomach drop, horrified that his mother's tender words were about to be aired before his entire house.

Or rather, it would have happened, had snakes not suddenly flooded the common room.

They were everywhere, rising from the stone carvings, the carpet, the ceiling. Hell, even the chandelier was looking less elegant as it's silver decorations wrapped around the legs of one of his tormentors. The Slytherin holding him back had loosened his grip due to shock, and Severus took the opportunity to rip his arms free, not quite willing to risk the pit of snakes to start gathering his things. But appeared he didn't need to, the snakes were doing it for him, placing all his belongings back in his trunk.

"What is going on here." The deadly cold tone was not voicing a question, but more of a demand.

Heads whipped around, and Severus was surprise to realize who the source was. It was the awful Black boy, who was leaning against the wall of the common room, right by the exit. Only, he wasn't looking as friendly as he had on the train. In fact, he looked downright vicious. The only light in the room currently came from the grand fireplace, and it was casting dark shadows across the boy's face.

"Black-" one of the boys started out, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. Snakes raced up is body, pinning the limbs to his side and effectively silencing him.

"For two years I've seen this house belittle others. I thought you all couldn't sink any lower. But actually doing this to a fellow snake? I'm disgusted. You know how I stand on this issue. So I'd like to remind you. Avery, what decorates your bed hangings?"

A dark haired boy stood off to a side, who'd not participated but just watched, gulped as all attention shifted to him, waiting for an answer.

"Erm, snakes?"

"Vaisey, what's etched into the stone walls in your dorm?"

"S-snakes Black."

Black was striding forwards now, by no means the tallest student, perhaps not even the tallest of his year. But power seemed to ooze from his every pour as he approached the bleach blond, Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy. What's on every surface in this house?"

The older boy sneered, but there as fear in his eyes. Especially as the stone snake coiled around his torso brushed it's tongue across the thick blood vessel in his neck.

"You already know Black. Snakes."

"Yes, snakes. And snakes should protect their own. Obviously though, as a Parselmouth, they answer to me."

Sweet Salazar, Black was a Parselmouth? Of course he was, how else would the snakes have obeyed him so easily?

Black plucked his mother's letter from the older boy's hand, frowning sternly at him before passing it back to a shell-socked Severus, not looking at it once.

"You know where I stand on bullying. Yet you continue to show that perhaps good breeding does not always mean good judgement. So I'll let you in on a secret. There are engravings, carvings of snakes, all over this castle. I will no longer let you get away with a slap on the wrist. I don't care if your life goal is to kiss the boots of the hypocritical madman that dare not share his name while he's terrorizing the magical world. That does not mean you can torment other students. The next person I catch doing any such thing, will have the grand pleasure of being the first non Parselmouth to enter the Chamber of Secrets. Oh yes," the boy smirked at the astonished and almost fearful looks that were directed at him, "I've found it. And you'll learn exactly how dangerous a pet Salazar liked to keep. We wouldn't hear from you again. Salazar's pet is no doubt very hungry after years of seclusion." Black paused, turning to the other first years, who'd been stood wide eyed at the edge of the common room.

"This doesn't just apply to Slytherin house. If anyone else dares to bully you, tell me and I will do something about it. Detentions mean little to me." And then the boy hissed. It wasn't out of anger, nor annoyance. But instead an intelligent language that no one else could understand.

Parseltongue.

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as all the snakes retreated to their previous resting places. But everyone now knew they were there, waiting to be used again. Black took one last look at them all before the icy persona left him.

"I hope I don't need to give you all another reminder. It will be significantly unpleasant for the both of us if so. Goodnight." And then he disappeared down the stairs.

.

Letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, Severus retreated into his dorm room, which he'd walked into ten minutes before to see his trunk being stolen by the upper years.

"Merlin, he was terrifying."

"He's a Parselmouth, what did you expect?"

"I thought my sister was just pulling my leg! I didn't believe her!"

Turning to look at the boys that were muttering to one another, Severus raised a low brow at the comments. It was true though, that first comment.. For a moment, Black had been someone more than human, something truly terrifying.

He understood the younger, idiotic Black now, how he'd said that Turais Black could mop the floor with him. He didn't doubt it, clearly he was the one with the most power in Slytherin, no matter how much the upper years clearly resented him for it.

Severus needed more information. And now.

.

* * *

**A few people have been asking about Voldemort, don't worry, he'll turn up. I've got plans regarding the whole 'other parselmouth' thing. **

**I have one more chapter already wrote up after this, which will hopefully be up tomorrow. There's something up with FFNet as well regarding updates at the moment, so I promise it's not me.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	7. A Magical Monkey

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 6_  
**_A Magical Monkey_

"Turais!"

A body slammed into his back and Harry almost toppled over, only succeeding in remaining upright by grabbing hold of the nearest statue. Alice and Jane, whom he'd been walking with to the library let out little giggles, hidden them delicately behind their hands.

"Sirius, good morning." The younger Black was clinging to his back, legs wrapped around his waist and arms curled around his shoulder blades. It was two weeks into the new year, the mid September sun hidden beneath a layer of drizzly looking clouds. Harry had been making his way to the library to help both Alice and Jane with their defence homework before he'd suddenly been accosted.

"You promised you'd help me with my homework," Sirius reminded, taking a hold of his older brother's cheeks and stretching his face up into an even bigger smile than normal. An arm wrapped around his side and Sirius found himself thrown over the shoulders he'd previously been clinging to.

"All right you little limpet, I'll help."

"Great!"

Harry paused, twisting around to get a better look at the entourage that'd been stood quietly behind him. The little Marauders were stood before him, James Potter offering up a huge grin as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew shyly shuffled about. They were such innocent kids. And if he had anything to say about it, they'd stay that way.

"Hi, I'm James Potter." The hand was presented before him and Harry silently tucked Sirius against his side, much like one would hold a rugby ball. It was a comical sight, considering the younger Black brother was only a few inches shorter than his elder. Harry wouldn't mention the fact he was holding him up with wandless magic, it was far more impressive if he didn't mention that.

"Turais Black. Sirius' keeper and heir Black, in order of importance."

Sirius scoffed, driving a fist into his stomach and Harry laughed as he fell to the floor from the blow, magic still holding Sirius in the same position, regardless of how the boy tried to wiggle free.

"So, what homework is causing you problems?"

"Defence! We've got to come up with a list of spells and their uses in defence, but we don't know how to research!" James had folded his arms now, frowning at the floating form of Sirius who Harry was still grinning at.

Allowing the boy to drop down again, Harry stood up, ruffling the hair of his younger brother and his best friend.

"I've promised Alice and Jane some help too, so you'll have to put up with each other."

"Okay!"

* * *

Even two weeks into his schooling, Remus Lupin's head was still spinning from all he was experiencing. He had friends. He'd made friends who laughed and joked with him. One friend had an older brother, who was happy to listen to them and offer any homework help. He'd even broke off from his own friends to check up with them in the corridors to see if they were okay. Turais Black was nice to everyone, no matter the house, the age, the blood. Remus looked up to him. He was star student, he was beloved by all his teachers, by all the students. Well, almost all. Most of the older Slytherins seemed to both dislike him, but were terrified of him at the same time. Remus had carefully voiced this thought the previous night while they were in their dorm room, hoping that the younger brother of the strange older boy would have the answers to his questions. Sirius had blinked, looking blind-sided by the question before a nervous laugh had left his lips.

"I keep forgetting none of your families really socialize. Turais is a Parselmouth, showed it off at the Parkinson ball just before he started Hogwarts. And apparently the Slytherin common room is covered in serpents. He caught them bullying someone, and you know what Turais is like. He can't stand it. I heard it from Zabini, apparently they all came to life and tied everyone up. He threatened to throw them in the Chamber of Secrets if he caught them again."

Remus had stared, then asked if the boy had really found the fabled chamber. But Sirius had shrugged, muttering that Turais always played his cards as close to his chest as possible, so no one would really know if he was bluffing or not until the time for action came.

Regardless, the House of Slytherin seemed to be on it's best behaviour at the moment. It certainly explain the awe that filled the eyes of the younger Slytherins whenever Turais passed by. After all, he had the legendary gift of their house.

But Remus didn't have much time to be thinking about that now, it was the nineteenth of September after all, the full moon was tonight. James had already asked if he was okay, to which Remus had shaken his head, muttering he'd be better off going to the infirmary than staying in bed. He was walking down the corridor now, grimacing. He hated lying, especially since his new friends seemed very pleasant and accepting. But, but he didn't dare mention it.

"Evening Remus."

Remus' head snapped up, looking at the only slightly taller form of Turais Black. Ever since the older boy had taken a moment to stand near some of his year mates, Remus had been surprised to find the boy one of the shortest of his year. It didn't seem right, with all the praise for his power and intelligence, that the boy should be so short.

"Hi Turais."

"I take it you're off to the infirmary? You don't look so well and it's a bit of a walk... Need a piggy-back?"

Remus blushed. He didn't want to admit it, but his legs were feeling quite weak with dreaded anticipation for what would happen tonight. He never got a chance to say anything though, because Turais caught one of his arms and swung him up onto his back, and grabbing hold of the boy's shoulders was all Remus could do to not fall off. Turais happily started walking down the corridor, nodding to the students they passed, until they turned into the hospital wing, where they were alone, Madam Pomfrey no doubt still at the great hall, finishing her dinner.

"Listen Remus, I know you're a werewolf."

Remus froze in horror, staring up at the older boy who'd just sat him down on a bed, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his head in such a way the messy topknot of his hair was starting to come undone.

"I know it's a painful transformation, especially without a pack. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm an Animagus. When I'm in that form, I can't get transformed into a werewolf too. Do you want me to join you?"

Breath still caught in his throat, Remus could only stare at the older boy. He'd read all the books on his condition of course, and had been able to absorb the real information hidden behind the bias. A night without pack, like he'd suffered through every month, was painful. No other way to describe it. And he'd read that Animagi couldn't get infected, but he'd not dared to hope, to dream that...

"C-can you?" He wasn't sure what he was asking, if it were for the boy to show him, to prove that he could really transform, or that he could stomach the thought of remaining on friendly terms with him now that he knew Remus' secret.

Turais Black stood back, and then where a boy had stood before, there was now a primate creature. It had long, silky grey hair, with the signature white markings around it's eyes. One tip of the right marking shaped just like the scar upon Turais' forehead. It was the size of a gorilla, but had the body structure of a thinner monkey, with a long tail for balance. And then it disappeared, reappearing but a second later.

Remus had read about them before as well. Demiguise! A magical creature!

"You're a Demiguise?" Remus asked, awed as the large monkey transformed back into a boy.

"Yep. So, want me to join you?"

"Yo-You don't mind that I'm a w-werewolf?" Remus could barely raise his voice above a whisper, praying that he wouldn't be laughed at. That this wasn't some kind of cruel joke.

"Nah. You're a smart kid, I need your help to keep Sirius in line once he and James settle in enough to start pranking people." Remus snorted slightly before offering a hesitant smile to the boy who transformed back into a magical monkey.

"Mr Black!"

Both boy and monkey turned to look at Madam Pomfrey, who was staring at the Demiguise with awe and fury. So maybe Turais hadn't told anyone he was an Animagus then.

.

Remus woke up the next morning feeling sore in every limb. But it was nothing like the harmony of agony that usually greeted him. A blanket had been draped over him post transformation, and the long hair of a Demiguise was tickling against his forearm. Turais Black, in monkey form, had fallen asleep next to him, no doubt tired beyond all belief after staying up all night to wrestle with a werewolf.

He could still remember Madam Pomfrey's face when Turais had said he wanted to spend the night, and it had taken a fifteen minute argument with Professor Dumbledore before Turais finally won the chance to spend the night with a werewolf. There was a screech downstairs before the door opened, the headmaster stood before them.

Remus slowly sat up, clutching the blanket around him and leaning against the slumbering form of Turais.

"I don't think that's a common species of monkey," was the greeting they were given, Turais slowly waking up beside him. The large monkey's mouth stretched open in a yawn, Remus grimacing at the smell before he could stop himself. Turais laughed, changing back to human form and running a hand through his now free hair.

Struck by how alike the two Black brother's were in that moment, Remus forced himself to focus, checking his body and pleased to find it free of any new wounds.

"That was my best transformation ever," he whispered under his breath, turning to look at Turais, no doubt gratitude shone in his eyes. A hand just ruffled his hair, the older boy laughing.

"Yeah, well they'll all be like that now, I'm not leaving you on your own, and it's always nice to stretch my Animagus limbs."

Remus grinned. Suddenly the idea of someone knowing what he really was wasn't so frightening anymore. Turais would keep his secret. He protected everyone he could at school. He didn't hate anyone for their blood, even though it was well known most Blacks did so. If he could thrown off their teaching about blood, why was werewolf so much of a stretch?

Throwing his arms around Turais' shoulder, Remus blushed but refused to take the gesture back.

"Thank you."

* * *

**This is the last update I had already wrote up, so the chapters will be coming slower now I'm afraid.**

**Thoughts? Feelings?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	8. A Snowball Upon A Hill

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 7_  
**_A Snowball Upon A Hill_

Harry sat with a mutinous frown upon his face. It was the third day of the Christmas holidays, and while he was beyond pleased to be spending time with Regulus again, that didn't mean he wanted to do it in such a manner as the one which was currently being forced upon him.

"Turais, what are you wearing!" His mother's voice broke through his thoughts and Harry grimaced, turning to look at the woman beside him. He was currently dressed in a pair of tight dragon leather trousers, along with a matching vest from which the white cotton of his shirt was held close to his body. The sleeves of said shirt were rolled up to the elbow, proudly displaying the dual wand holsters upon his forearms. Matched with the basilisk skin boots he'd had commissioned -the tailor kept quite about the shed skin he'd brought to her seeing as she'd been allowed to keep half of it- he appeared a solider readying for war. Not a pure-blood heir readying for a family gathering over the Christmas holidays.

"Cousin Narcissa is intent on bringing Malfoy along with her, much like cousin Bellatrix is bringing her new husband." Harry grimaced at the thought. The Lestrange heir had graduated a year behind Bellatrix, and Harry had been glad to see the back of him. He had enough with the younger brother in his own year.

"Malfoy's going to try something, either regarding Sirius' sorting, or for the stunt I pulled on the first night back. I'd rather not go in unprepared."

"What stunt did you pull?!"

Harry looked up at Walburga as he finished tying his boots up, watching as her eyes drifted down to them.

"And where did you get Basilisk skin boots?!"

In all honesty, it wasn't Malfoy that Harry was preparing for. It was Bellatrix. Ever since his sorting a tension had been building up between them. For the first eleven years of Harry's life, the girl had just been jealous of his magical abilities, and later, his Parseltongue. But she hadn't been able to touch him.

Now though, with Sirius bringing what could be classified as a 'disgrace' to the Black family name, she could challenge him to a duel before their Lord just to batter him down. Harry didn't plan to allow that to happen. In fact, he was going to challenge Bellatrix. To not only hopefully disperse some of the tension between them, but to also stop her hurting his younger brother. With this, both Malfoy and Lestrange would get the message he'd put himself in the firing line for both Sirius and Regulus. Only he'd be a hell of a lot harder, impossible really, for them to take down.

Especially when he had something to protect.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm not going to lose."

.

Sirius and Regulus had stared at his new state of dress, so different from the formal robes they'd been forced into. However, both had known to hold their tongue with their mother breathing down their necks. They'd arrived at Black manor, the home of his paternal grandfather by apperation, Walburga releasing her death grip upon Harry's shoulder as soon as they were in place. Orion was stood with both Sirius and Regulus, a light frown upon his face, but he seemed less interested in Harry's reasoning for his current state of dress, and more focused on what the outcome of his little wardrobe would mean. Harry couldn't blame him, usually these family dinners were dreadfully boring, with the only kind of action being the thinly veiled insults behind sugar coated words. To see an actual duel take place, maybe two, would probably make Orion's day.

It was certainly going to make Harry's.

Pushing open the doors to Black manor, Harry strode forwards and gave his outer-robe to the house-elf, continuing through to the main room where the rest of the family was gathered. Already he could feel the powerful dark magic that was no doubt branded onto the arm of at least one person stood inside that room. He could feel the familiar dark hiss of Riddle's magic swirling around the room, the darkness almost like a welcome home.

This was the closest he'd ever been to his own time, the closest to what had once been home. And he was going to do his damn best to protect it, even if it was a little different than he remembered.

The doors parted for him at the call of his magic, the magic of the Black family heir. Eyes no doubt flashing green, Harry's gaze landed upon the form of Bellatrix and Rodolphus, both of whom were branded. Bellatrix might have once been family as a child, she'd been his rival from a young age. Until she'd gone to Hogwarts, until she'd gotten tangled in with that crowd. She'd chosen her side now, a side that stood opposite his own.

Before the girl could even open her mouth, Harry gave a flick of his wrist and the elder wand answered it call, shooting out into his grasp as opposed to the usual Holly.

"I, Turais Rigel Black, heir to the House of Black, declare that Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black and her spouse have shamed the family by allowing themselves to be branded by the half-blood pretender Tom Riddle, the self-styled Lord Voldemort. And I challenge the both of them to an honour duel."

Honour duel.

Basically one party thinks another has brought shame, they duel to defend their honour. Should Bellatrix and Rodolphus lose, a given really, then they'd have to stop what they were doing immediately, or the backlash would see them shamed by the every family alive should the news get out. Bellatrix actually snarled at him, whilst Arcturus had whipped his head around to get a better look at his grandson, the third year who was challenging two whom had already graduated.

From the sharp intake of breath behind him, Harry assumed that Walburga had heard his declaration.

Casually writing out Tom's full name in the air, Harry lazily looked over his shoulder at his immediate family, frowning at his mother in particular. With a wave, the letters rearranged themselves and Walburga gave a soft choking sound.

"Though of course this isn't much of a shock to you is it mother dearest. After all, you were at school while Tom here roamed the halls, unleashing Slytherin's Basilisk. You've suspected of course, and now you know it's true. You're pushing the agenda of a half-blood. Think on that while I finish up this duel."

.

They'd all made their way into the ball-room now, the only room big enough to hold a decent duel in. In comparison to Rodolphus' almost relaxed figure, Bellatrix looked cautious. Rightly so. She knew how strong his magic was, she knew he'd been consciously controlling it from a very young age. They couldn't kill him, what with him being the official heir, but she knew disarming him wouldn't mean the end of a duel. Because his magic was just as good wandless. A family secret that'd been stashed away for use in emergency only.

A secret Rodolphus clearly hadn't been let in on.

Tapping his fingertips against the solid wood of the Elder Wand, Harry adjusted his grip ever so slightly, waiting for Arcturus to give the go ahead. The elderly Black looked somewhat hesitant, eyes flickering between the two Lestranges and his grandson, eyes asking if Harry knew what he was doing. The steel in his expression must have answered the man, because Arcturus let out a sigh and looked to the spectators. The remaining Black sister, Andromeda having run off with her muggle-born last summer, was sat between a scowling Walburga and a Lucius Malfoy that could at least try to hide his excitement. It was obvious the older boy was waiting for him to get beaten.

Well, he was going to be greatly disappointed.

"Begin."

Harry leap to a side, twirling his body in mid-air and the two stunners, opening spells really, missed him by a mile. Rodolphus gave a grunt of surprise, and then a yelp as Harry's non-verbal stinging charm hit home on the side of his cheek, looking suspiciously like a slap mark. So he'd adjusted the spell slightly, so what?

"Don't you know you're suppose to let the youngest go first? Some duelling etiquette."

Bellatrix actually snarled at him, wand whipping about and sending what he recognised as a bone-breaker curse soaring his way. Harry caught it on the end of his wand before batting it back in Rodolphus' direction. Okay, so that was a very irritating reply.

Catching a spell on your wand was difficult, and could only be done if you're magic was significantly stronger than the magic in the spell. He could probably pull the move with everyone, even if he'd have to be somewhat careful whilst handling a spell from Voldemort or Dumbledore. It was basically a move to show off with, one to aggravate opponents. And from Bellatrix's face, she understood the move completely.

She didn't even turn to Rodolphus when he gave a whine at his broken hand.

"Come on Bella, let's dance."

.

He dragged it out, maybe for nine more minutes than the duel was worth. Bellatrix was good, as was her husband. But they didn't have the decades of experience that Harry did, so the duel should have been done in a minute. And everyone knew it.

Sirius actually whooped by the end, which saw an antler sprouting Bellatrix strung up to the ceiling by an animated chandelier and a Rodolphus who looked like he'd stole both a unicorn horn and it's mane, buried to his neck in the floor. They had all sorts of other damage, but Harry had added the prank spells in there for his brother. Orion too was smiling, and surprisingly, even Walburga looked a little smug.

Arcturus however, was more focused upon those who'd come out worse off from the duel, even if he did look at the small scratch Harry had gained upon his cheek, the only injury he'd gotten from the duel.

"Bellatrix, you and your husband will stop your association with the Dark Lord until we are sure of his origins and proclamations."

* * *

"And then the brat stuck Bella to the ceiling! It was humiliating, the kid isn't even out out of third year yet and he was down right bored in that duel!"

Pausing in his pacing, Voldemort turned to look at the older Lestrange, who was knelt before him.

The man had appeared with a horn protruding from the centre of his forehead and long silver hair for their latest meeting, and after Crucioing the man for daring to turn up in such a way, he'd gone about attempting to remove the spell work. The ingenuity of the work had let him somewhat surprised, for when he simply tried to dispel the effect, the older Lestrange had ended up growing a tail the same silver as his new hair had been.

Upon looking closer, Voldemort had found a great deal of detail, triggers that if not bypassed would lead to another addition to the Lestrange's appearance. After working through the impressive web, he'd finally found out how to unravel it all, and then demanded that Lestrange start from the beginning of the duel. Voldemort knew little of the new heir Black, often the information he gathered from was Bellatrix's loud complaining on the boy.

"I don't know what else you expected. Turais has always been consciously controlling his magic, it's no surprise he's as good as he is," Bellatrix grumbled, folding her arms across her chest as Voldemort twirling his wand, undoing the antlers that'd been sticking out of her head, "he's a Parselmouth after all."

"What." It was an almost silent hiss that left Voldemort's lips, but Bellatrix and Rodolphus turned to look at him in surprise.

"My Lord?"

"A Parselmouth?"

"Yes my Lord, I thought that Parkinson told you, Turais showed off the ability for the first time at his ball three years ago."

"What?! I thought that Malfoy would be reporting that fact to you, he was the highest ranking Death Eater there!"

"It was your ball!"

Watching as the two Death Eaters began a spat between one another, Voldemort felt his temper rising until in a flash of green, one of the unless cannon fodders dropped back onto the hard stone floor.

"I want to know everything about this. And then I want you to find out more. Now."

* * *

**I struggled with this chapter.**

**Now you know why Voldemort hasn't reacted to Turais. He hasn't known. None of the Death Eaters really wanted to say, 'hey, you know that Black heir? He's actually a Parselmouth too. They like their lives too much to do that. But now he's onto it.' And no way is Rodolphus or Bellatrix going to go out on a limb and tell Voldemort what Turais' is saying about him. Shooting the messenger and all.**

**I think they'll be another jump to when Regulus' starting Hogwarts next, but I'm not 100% sure. **

**In other news, I've been ploughing through the Hobbit fanfiction, and I'm disappointed by the lack of HP crossovers. So I'll probably be adding one of my own in the future once I've got a full grasp on this new fandom. So if that interests you, keep your eyes peeled?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	9. Cream of the Crop

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 8_  
**_Cream of the Crop_

Sitting down in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, Regulus Black let out a low breath. Finally, finally he was going to Hogwarts. Away from their mother and her loud grumbles about the attitude of her eldest son. Their father had been pretty insistent that maybe Turais was right. And he'd refused to hear anything on the Death Eaters in the house now. He'd done his own research, and he agreed with Turais. There was no evidence this Lord Voldemort wasn't a mud-blood or half-blood lording over pure-bloods as revenge for how he'd been treated. In fact, there was a great deal of evidence turning up that it was in fact a 'Tom Riddle' using the name Voldemort. Turais had made a good point on that topic.

Looking up as his trunk was stashed overhead, Regulus smiled at his older brother, who grinned back at him. Sirius was also sat in the cabin, having insisted that the three of them start this journey together, even if Turais would be pulled away ten minutes into the ride to begin his perfect duties.

Both parents had been exceedingly proud of their eldest in that regard. He'd beaten the younger Lestrange brother, when really, there wasn't much of a contest, to the shiny little badge, along with several other pure-blood heirs. Sirius claimed that there was no way Turais wasn't going to get that badge. Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin house, was all but in love with Turais, he was the perfect student.

Apparently he'd laminate poetically whenever Sirius had potions, all about how his older brother was the perfect little potions master, and that he was pleased that Sirius held some of the same talent.

Of course, Sirius didn't mention the fact Turais had been tutoring him in all of his subjects, more than happy to see his younger brother flourish. He'd spent a good deal of time teaching Regulus too over the summer, making sure he understood everything they'd cover in first year, even offering up his old textbooks instead of the nice new ones that mother had bought him.

Obviously, Regulus had dropped the new books like hot potatoes in exchange for Turais' old ones. When he was seven, Turais and their father had faced off against one another, considering the oldest Black sibling had gratified an ancient book in the Black library. They'd fought, until Orion had realized that Turais had corrected a flaw in the written work, which had incorrectly described how to do a spell, one which most Black's had just assumed they weren't meant to use if they couldn't work it from the instructions.

Regulus knew for certain his older brother would have not only gone through the text-books and corrected everything, but had no doubt added his own helpful hints, improvements, and if he were lucky, spells he'd created whilst bored in class. Sirius had rejected Turais' old books at first, until this summer when he'd flicked through them with Regulus, just out of interest, only to find several spells by the older Black scribbled hastily into the margin. He'd accepted Turais' third years books, and had been dying to try out a spell which when used to charm a tube of toothpaste, would lead to teeth falling out.

Regulus himself had found one in the first year books that would lead to a person developing elephant ears, and there were a few hastily scribbled notes in the back of the potions text that was playing around with the idea of a potion that would lead to a gender switch for twelve hours. Perhaps Turais had finished it in his second year?

"Feeling okay Reggie?"

Turais was grinning down at him now, having stood up and adjusted the perfect badge upon his robes. Nodding, Regulus pulled out his sketchbook, ready to try and capture the snoozing Sirius, who'd fallen asleep against the window in his seat.

"I'm off to go do perfect duties, I think Sirius' mad friends will be by soon enough, so don't panic when those little Marauders show up." Turais offered him another grin before sweeping out the cabin, the door sliding to a close almost silently after him.

* * *

Sitting back in his chair up to the head table within the Great Hall, Horace Slughorn, drummed his fingers lightly across the wooden worktop of his chair arms, great moustache twitching. The students were all filing in the for the start of the new year, and the professor found himself significantly more excited this year than he had been the last.

New students were always a pleasure, but it was to be the last of the Black brothers this year. He'd been ever so upset two years prior, when young Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor house. Truly, it had been a surprise, to see a Black, whom were traditionally sorted into his own house, get decked out within red and gold. He'd been disappointed, something he'd never had expected four years ago.

In fact, four years ago he'd been anxious, for the oldest Black brother had been starting Hogwarts. He'd never particularly liked the family, dark with a dangerous reputation to them. Bellatrix Black, or Lestrange as she was known now, summed up what most of the world thought of the family quite well. That was, until a young boy had walked into the great hall four years ago.

The wavy black hair had been pulled up in a topknot atop his head, exposing a curious lightning bolt shaped scar and the characteristic grey eyes of the Black family. Turais Black, the heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black. And he'd been, as expected, sorted into Slytherin.

Slughorn would admit his interest had been peaked when the boy's older cousin had cried out he was a Parselmouth. Albus had asked him to keep an eye on the boy, to make sure everything was okay with him and that he wasn't following too enthusiastically in his family's foot-steps. So Slughorn had done so, feeling a bit of apprehension as he watched the confident boy sit at the Slytherin table the next morning for breakfast.

It only took Slughorn a month to come to his own conclusion about the boy.

And what a relief it was. Turais Black was a surprise breath of fresh air. The boy was so pleasant, the best student he'd ever had. Even better than that poor orphan boy thirty years ago, who'd also won everyone over.

But he tried not to dwell on that past, he didn't like to think of that boy and his mask. No, Turais Black was too free for it all to be faked, he stood up for his beliefs and anyone else who may not be able to themselves. He was a talented student, he'd heard some of the portraits whisper that perhaps he was even more talented that Dumbledore himself had been at that age. He was brilliant at potions, excelled at charms, astounding at defence, he was an Animagus by thirteen! A brilliant boy indeed, Slughorn felt not need to worry about the eldest Black child. He was the best that Slytherin had the offer the world, he was a perfect charming young man and he was ever so proud to have him in his house.

The choice of male perfect this year had never been easier, Turais would never abuse the power. He'd been acting as a perfect ever since he came into Hogwarts, now he just had the badge to prove it. A fifth year at last.

That was what Slughorn was looking forwards to this year, OWL's. Not for all the stress that would come to the students, and subsequently, himself.

No, what he was looking forwards to was Turais Black's reaction to the tests.

He had no doubt the boy was going to blast apart the previous bests for many tests. But he wanted to see how the boy's presence would affect the grades of those around him. Turais was on good terms with the Miss Smith in Gryffindor and her muggle-born friend, and he'd often caught the two girls in potions using techniques that Turais had been showing since his first year. No doubt he'd been tutoring them. He was looking forwards to seeing if the boy would continue to tutor the girls and anyone else whom approached him.

He'd meet with the first years every year, and for the past few years, each one had said how helpful the eldest Black had been, leading the new batch to and from their lessons, on the first few days, and yet somehow managing to get to his own classes on time. It wasn't until the boy's third year that Slughorn had realized he was using secret short-cuts that would only open to a Parselmouth. Hell, the boy probably knew the castle better than Albus.

Yes, Slughorn was most certainly looking forwards to Turais Black's OWL scores.

"Black, Regulus!"

Ah yes, that was the other reason he was pleased. The youngest Black brother had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Slughorn had already contemplated the youngest brother, had overheard Sirius talking about the boy.

Apparently Turais often took Regulus out for Quidditch practice, and the boy was quite the skilled seeker. Sirius often praised his older brother, and Slughorn didn't find himself surprised to hear the Black heir was an impressive Quidditch player too. But Turais had refused to try out for the team, insisting that his youngest brother was quite the seeker, and he would not want to take a place on the team when it was possible Regulus would be sorted into Slytherin.

Slughorn was rather hoping the boy would join his house, for since that Potter boy had joined the Gryffindor team Slytherin house had lost the cup ever since.

"Slytherin!" Ah, excellent.

The middle Black child was clapping loudly for his brother from the Gryffindor table, but never mind.

He had two out of the three, and while he would have liked the set, he still had the cream of the crop in the form of Turais Black.

* * *

**I figured we'd cover Reggie's sorting, but I wanted to get a look at Turais from a different view point, so here we go. Slughorn's thoughts on the oldest Black brother.**

**Okay, so the amount of times I've been asked this is ridiculous, so I'll set it all straight here;**

**- Regarding Harry's love life, there's not going to be one outside of the epilogue. And even that's a bit questionable. I wrote this story for the interaction between the Black brothers, that's going to be the main focus. We might see Harry go on a date or two, if it fits with the story line, but it's not the focus. Harry's made it his mission to make sure the Black brothers grow up happy, so that's what this story is about. So I guess this is a GEN fic somewhat.  
The only real pairing is JamesxLily and AlicexFrank, because that's the original pairings.**

**.**

**Hope that clears things up, and sorry for the short chapter. I'm getting sorted for returning to uni, so my time to write is slowly decreasing.**

**Though I'd also like to point out that if you were to search the Harry Potter fanfictions on this sight, and look for the one with the most followers that was published this past month, this story is at the top of the list. I am honoured that you all like this so much, and I can only hope and pray I'll live up to what you all want in this story. **

**Many thanks, **

**Tsume  
xxx**


	10. A Fine Line

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 9_  
**_A Fine Line_

Peter Pettigrew was a third year Gryffindor, and he felt that this statement summed him up perfectly. He was a part of the house of lions, he was one of nineteen boys currently in their third year of schooling, and sure he wasn't the best or the brightest, but he was here. And that was what mattered to him. He had three great friends who stood up for him, who helped him with the magic he didn't quite understand. Hell, Peter wasn't sure that he even wanted to be the best wizard their age, he wasn't cut out for it.

Perhaps the best wizard their age was Sirius, with James and Remus not too far behind. But it wasn't surprising that the Black would be so good, what with his brother.

Turais Black terrified Peter.

Oh, he knew the boy was brilliant, he was nice to everyone and always had time to stop and chat with anyone. But Peter hated snakes, and the boy was a Parselmouth. It wasn't enough for him to not talk to the older boy though. It was only a minor thing that always had Peter on edge, expecting a snake up to pop up out of nowhere and start snapping at the heels of everyone nearby. Of course that never happened.

What scared Peter the most about the boy was how perfect he seemed. There had to be something wrong with Turais Black, something he was hiding. No one could really be that perfect, could they? There had to be something wrong with him, a frightening temper, questionable tendencies. Just something behind that pleasant mask he wore, hidden away under lock and key.

Peter had never shared this thought with anyone else, but there was something else to Turais Black. He'd probably never have noticed, probably would be under the same illusion as everyone else. But he'd seen the older boy, for just one moment when he'd been sneaking down to the kitchens with the rest of the Marauders. Turais had already been there -for the boy knew the castle better than perhaps anyone else in existence- but it had been the look in the boy's eyes that Peter had noticed.

It'd been dark, haunted almost.

It was not the eyes of a child, it reminded him of his muggle grandfather, who had fought in the muggle war. It was the eyes of a solider.

How had no one else noticed that look? Sure it'd only been there a moment, but Turais Black wasn't so good at hiding it that his family had failed to see it, surely not? Peter didn't know, but he knew Sirius loved his brother a hell of a lot. And Turais Black looked out for his little brothers with the protective streak of a nursing mother dragon. So he'd hold back from saying anything for now.

Unless of course James went through with his idea to prank Turais. Then he'd put all his efforts into stopping it. He did not want to think about the possible repercussions of that idea. Not at all.

* * *

Lily Evans was not a happy girl. Scowling, she stormed forwards, drawing her wand from her skirt pocket at the sight before her. James Potter was the worst kind of boy. Her father had warned her about his kind, she could compare him to little Ellis Brahman from primary school. The boy who'd had a crush on her but shown it through pulling upon her pigtails until her accidental magic had given him quite the electric shock. She just hadn't know that until two years ago.

Potter was good at getting a laugh, but some times he just took things too far, him and his stupid little friends.

Severus was all but pinned to the wall, his hands having been turned into hooves and thus rendering him unable to use a wand. Potter was stood before him grinning, but Black was stood slightly off to a side, looking somewhat nervous now.

"James, I think that's enough," the Black whispered, grey eyes scanning the crowd. They landed on Lily for a moment before continuing to rove around the place, obviously looking for a face in the crowd.

Potter's face fell slightly, but he never the less turned Severus' hands back to normal, despite the fact the donkey like muzzle remained. All the other children were still giggling, and Lily pushed a second year out of her way, determined to come the aid of her closest friend.

"Sev-" Lily cut off, grimacing as Severus fired two spells, one at Black and the other at Potter. They both hit, Potter lurching forwards and throwing up whatever had been in his stomach whilst boils broke out across Black's face. There was a squeak from Pettigrew, and before Lily could do anything about it, the three boys were going at one another, spells rocketing around the corridor and sending all those who'd been watching racing for cover.

Lily grimaced, ducking behind a nearby statue with a second year Ravenclaw, who seemed to have realized that watching the show was not worth the chance of getting caught up in it.

"Sev! Potter! Pack it in!" Lily let out a scream, pulling her head back behind the statue as a spell shot past her, sizzling through the air.

"Go get a teacher!" Lily growled to her fellow student, but the girl didn't even get two steps away from the statue before there was a loud bang and then silence.

.

Peeking out carefully from behind the statue, Lily let out a sigh of relief.

While most of the Slytherin students avoided her like the plague, Turais Black was always friendly hand helpful towards not just her, but anyone, including muggle-borns. He was the only other Slytherin that Lily really talked to outside of Severus. He was just the kind of person to stop the duel that'd been happening.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here," Turais growled, meeting the eyes of the three third years. Only, he was looking up at them. Which was unsurprising, seeing as Turais appeared to have used a spell to dangle them from the ceiling by their ankles. Blood was rushing to the three boys' heads, scowls upon their faces. But it was Black's face, looking so upset and ashamed that his brother was before him now that let Lily know it was safe to move out.

Turais seemed to sense her immediately, for he turned away from the three boys to get a good look at her.

"Miss Evans, care to tell me what happened?"

"I only got here when Potter was half way to turning Sev into a donkey. Black said that it was enough, and then Sev threw spells at them and they started duelling."

"Okay. James, why were you turning Severus into a donkey?"

"He stared on Sirius! How he'd... How he'd never be as good as you..." Potter trailed off and Lily levelled a glare at her best friend.

Really, that was not a nice thing to say. Turais Black was very impressive, both as a wizard and a person. Sirius was probably under a lot of pressure to live up to his older brother, no doubt Turais' shadow was a large thing to step out of.

Sighing, Turais pocketed his wand, letting the trio of third years drop to their feet.

"Right, then it's the detention for the three of you with Professor Slughorn I think. Do I need to escort you to the Madam Pomfrey, or can you get there without me needing to hold your hands?"

The trio blushed, but nevertheless shuffled off. Lily stood a few steps behind Turais, because while a part of her wanted to see Severus to the safety of the medical wing, she got a feeling the older boy wanted to speak to her. As if on cue, Turais slowly exhaled, one thumb and forefinger reaching up to massage his temples.

"I believe Miss Evans, that your friend and would be suitor need to sort out their differences."

"It's Lily," she murmured, looking up at the oldest Black brother. He wasn't that much taller than her, but in that moment, he seemed so much older, so very stressed. She felt like she was witnessing something private, something that Turais Black tried to keep separate from the rest of the world.

"If that's what you prefer. I suggest you get to class, I need to go and talk to Professor Slughorn." Offering her an almost strained smile compared to what she was used to seeing on the older boy's face, Turais twisted on heel and stalked off to the dungeon.

Lily watched him go and frowned. She'd looked up to the Slytherin prefect since she first met him on the train, and this was the first time she'd ever seen him look anything other than perfect. Like he was a normal human.

Shrugging off how uncomfortable that thought made her feel, Lily adjusted her bag and set off for transfigurations.

* * *

Scowling, Sirius Black folded his arms across his chest, bottom lip jutted out in what he would later deny to be a pout. James was stood beside him, the two of them waiting for the door to Slughorn's classroom to open.

Turais had turned up after they'd gotten out of the medical wing to inform them they'd be in detention later that night, to turn up outside of the potion's classroom at eight o'clock exactly. So now that it was five minutes to eight, here both Gryffindors stood, grimacing at one another. Sirius knew his older brother refused to show him any preferred treatment in regards to his prefect duties, and normally Sirius was okay with that. But didn't he realize that Sirius had been trying to get James to walk away before Snivellus had fired those spells at them. Those boils had been really uncomfortable!

And there was nothing Sirius hated more than letting Turais down. He knew there was a fine line between pranks on a person and outright bullying. Turais had drilled that into both Regulus and himself. James should have quit while he was ahead. And now Turais had given him detention and that disappointed frown that made him feel so much worse than anything his mother could scream at him.

"Snivellus," James' grunt brought Sirius back to the present as he looked over at the other member of their little detention club.

The greasy Slytherin was stood frowning at them, big nose twisted up as if he smelt something bad. But before the situation could degenerate even more, Slughorn called for them to come into the room, and Sirius sucked in a breath before as he followed James in. Slughorn was sat up to his desk, obviously marking a selection of essays and Sirius grimaced at the reminder he still had homework he needed to finish up. Thank Merlin tomorrow was Saturday.

But what made Sirius almost come to a screeching halt was his brother's figure, calmly leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Now boys," Slughorn murmured, looking up from his collection of essays and taking a nibble of some crystallized pineapple as he did so. "I don't normally do this, because detentions are suppose to be supervised by a professor. But I think that Turais will be able to keep the three of you in line, and he seems to have some idea about how you three can work out your differences, and I've yet to see him submit a wrong answer." The walrus moustache lifted up in a smile, which Turais matched with a somewhat grim frown.

"So he'll be taking your detention tonight and I hope that I won't see the three of you back again for a good long while. You're talented young men, no doubt you just need to set your differences aside. They're all yours Turais."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Turais mumbled a low thank you, hefting up the rather large bag that'd been sat resting beside his feet.

"Follow me and keep up."

.

Turais led them to the second floor, leaving Sirius' head somewhat spinning. He knew that Slughorn would jump through whatever hoop Turais presented, simply because his brother was the best student to ever grace Hogwarts. But to let him run a detention? Sirius wasn't too sure if it was a good idea, because Turais could be unusually creative when pushed. And Sirius was somewhat apprehensive to see what the boy had in store. He was half expecting to be hung from the rafters in only his underpants. Or what if the fact James had been turning Snivellus into a donkey reminded Turais of that stupid 'pin the tale on the donkey' game he'd shown them as kids, only with them as the donkey this time?

Luckily enough, he was pulled from his thoughts when Turais stopped before the girl's bathroom and Sirius felt his heart sink. He wasn't going to be forced to clean it, was he? Turais knocked, but when he got no answer he opened the door and went in, dropping the bag he was holding before gesturing for the three of them to come in. Somewhat cautious and sharing a look with James, Sirius followed after his brother, looking about nervously.

"Isn't this bathroom haunted?" Snape muttered, looking about the room wearily.

As if on cue, the ghostly form of a student floated out of the bathroom, eyes landing on Turais, and she giggled. Sirius knew that look, loads of girls in the school wore it, and quite a few had it when they looked at Turais.

Good Godric, this ghost had a crush on his brother! Sure Sirius was planning to set his brother up on a few dates, but not with a ghost.

"Hello Turais," she giggled again and Sirius grimaced, sharing a horrified look with James. Even Snape looked a little nauseous. This ghost was not a pretty sight like the Grey Lady was, she was covered in pimples and had huge glasses on, with lanky dark hair.

"Myrtle, it's good to see you again. Let me introduce James Potter, Sirius Black and Severus Snape."

The ghost girl, Myrtle, took a look at the three of them, focusing mostly on Sirius.

"This is your brother," she looked to Turais for confirmation, the older boy nodding.

"One of them, yes. I was hoping you would tell them what happened 13th of June, 1943." Sirius was nervous.

For Turais to know the date of something, that meant that something important had happened. And if the way Myrtle's eyes had lit up, it was something the ghost girl quite liked to talk about.

"Oh, it was horrible. I'd been having a dreadful day, and I'd come in here because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. So of course I was crying about it, because no one ever stood up for Myrtle, no one ever cared that she was hurt." The ghost lifted her head in an almost superior fashion, but Sirius didn't miss the way her eyes flashed over to Turais, who was just sat patiently waiting for her to continue. If a ghost could blush, no doubt Myrtle would be as red as a tomato.

"And then I heard someone come in. No doubt to tease me a little more. It was a boy, so why else would he had been there? So I opened the door to tell him to go away and then," she paused, inspecting all of their face. Both James and Snape seemed begrudgingly curious about what Myrtle was about to say, but Turais had obviously heard it before from his bored, yet polite expression.

"I died."

"What?" James spluttered, looking up at Myrtle's floating figure in shock. The girl nodded, playing with a strand of her lanky hair.

"I just saw these big, yellow eyes, and then I was dead. Nobody even missed me, it took them hours to find me. Olive Hornby only came by because Professor Dippet asked her to look for me, and then she saw my body. I know because I was waiting there. I made sure she didn't forget for the whole time she was here."

Sirius felt sick.

How had a student died at Hogwarts? How had that happened, and why hadn't he heard of it before? Sirius looked to his older brother for answers, but Turais was just focused on Myrtle, still half sat, half leaning against one of the many sinks basins.

"Thanks for sharing that Myrtle, it's astounding how many people don't know about your unfortunate death."

"It was unfortunate, wasn't it. Though if we'd been at school at the same time I don't think you'd have let me die, would you Turais?"

Sirius gagged in the back of his throat, but his older brother just gave another genteel smile.

"I would certainly not have let Olive Hornby continue bullying you, that's for sure. Now if you excuse me, we'll be moving on to the next part of our tour."

Myrtle tittered again, offering his brother farewell for now, and that he would always be welcomed to visit her before his disappeared back into one of the stalls.

"Turais, what-" Sirius was cut off as his older brother stood up, turning to face the sinks before Parseltongue left his lips. And with an almighty groan, the sinks began to slowly part, revealing a large hole in the center. Turning back to look at the three astonished faces, his older brother just offered a grim smile before gesturing to the large hole he could most certainly not see the bottom of.

"Come on then, we haven't got all night."

.

Being honest, Sirius would say he was terrified. When none of them had made a move to go down the hole that only opened to Parseltongue, Turais had sighed before actually pushing all three of them down. Thankfully the large drop had transformed into a slide halfway down, but it had been a long, long drop. He had no idea where he was, only that he was far, far beneath Hogwarts, somewhere in the great belly of the school that he'd bet only the four of them stood here knew existed.

"Where are we? Why are we here?" If James' voice was slightly higher, tinged with a twang of panic, then Sirius wasn't going to point it out. No doubt his own voice would be the same if he got a chance to speak.

"The three of your are here because you're going to sort out your differences, and I'm here to feed Aseira."

"Ase-who?"

"Aseira. Salazar's last defence for the school. Though legend has twisted her into something a bit more terrifying."

It clicked in Sirius' head roughly the same time that it did Snape's no doubt.

"We're in the Chamber of Secretes," the younger Slytherin breathed, suddenly looking around the cavern with new eyes.

Sirius grimaced, if so, then he really was no impressed. Slytherin's beast or not, he knew that Turais would protect him with his life. Snape was too in awe to worry, but James seemed to have realized there was danger about. And the Potter didn't trust his life fully with Turais Black.

"Not quite, we've still got another door yet."

.

Turais led them through the large oval door, seven stone snakes slithering about to release the lock and allow them entrance.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secretes."

"But wasn't Slytherin's beast suppose to finish off his work, killing muggle-borns?" James asked, looking wearily around, as if expecting the beast in question to surface at the mere mention of it.

Turais offered a weary grin, dropping the sack and with a wave of his wand, summoning the two shrunken cows from within. Thankfully two dead cows. Dear Merlin, how big was this beasty?

Shuffling a little closer to his brother, Sirius didn't even have the heart to snap at Snape when the big nosed boy did the same. Hell, James was so close he was perhaps two inches from completely pressing his body against Turais. So maybe the three of them were a little frightened.

"No, Aseira was suppose to be the last line of defence should the muggles ever managed to break into the school, but at some point someone changed the order for her to take out the muggle-borns, making her believe they were the invaders. I've set her straight now, she won't harm anyone with magic and I've been coming down here since second year, so I can promise that I know what I'm doing." Turais had found the chamber in his second year?

Sirius grimaced as the older boy sat down on the cold floor, water threatening to rise up from the sides of the platform and flood the flooring. Hesitantly, Sirius copied.

"I want the three of you to know that there is a very fine line that you're dancing with. There's pranks, and then there's bullying. And you already know how that turned out for Myrtle. I don't want you to end up dead, nor lead a person to their death, accidental or not. You either need to come to terms with one another, or ignore it. I'm not saying don't prank people James, just not the same person every time. And Severus, don't taunt Sirius. It might make you feel good about yourself for a moment, but it'll swallow you up eventually. Trust me."

Sirius frowned, and he wasn't ashamed to say he leant into the hug that Turais pulled the trio into. Even if both James and Snape fought him, blushing angrily the entire time.

"So try not to get in any more trouble?"

Grinning, Sirius punched his brother in the arm.

"No promises, but I'll try... Are you ever gonna tell people you've found this place?"

"Once I've moved all the delicate items and books to places only a Parselmouth can get to, yes, I plan to. Though I don't plan on telling anyone that the Basilisk-"

"Basilisk?!"

"-still lives. There's a lot of things down here the Ministry and Dumbledore shouldn't get there hands on. But enough of that, let me introduce you to Aseira and then we'll get the three of you to bed."

.

And maybe no apologies had been made that day, and no truce really called, but if James and Snape glared at each other with just a little less vigour the next day, Sirius considered it a step forwards.

* * *

**So, bigger chapter, the biggest yet, to make up for that small one yesterday. A lot of people asked when Turais would tackle the Sirius-Severus-James situation, so here you go. And yes, when Turais announces he's found the chamber Voldemort is going to be less than impressed. But we'll get to that later. Maybe we'll see some Regulus in the next chapter, I feel like I don't have enough of him in yet. And someone wanted Peter's POV, so here we are. **

**Any character you'd like a POV for? It might offer me some ideas on what to write about. **

**Regarding James' Quidditch success; Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century if I remember correctly, it never said a first year hadn't made another position. I like the idea of James being a reserve for the first match in his first year, one of the Chasers going down, and he coming to the rescue and then everyone loves him. Maybe I'll do some Quidditch bonding between Turais and Regulus in a chapter in the future, I'm not sure.**

**.**

**Waiting for inspiration to hit for the next chapter, **

**Tsume  
xxx**


	11. Just Following The Law

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 10_  
**_Just Following The Law_

Regulus Black grinned to himself, clutching the broom closer to his chest. It'd been a month since the Quidditch trials. He'd gotten in, he'd actually gotten on the team. He was the youngest seeker in a very, very long time. Regulus had grinned, he'd been so overjoyed with himself that he'd ran from the Quidditch pitch and straight the library. There, Turais had been tutoring the two girls in his year, the Smith girl and a muggle-born. Regulus had ignored them and all but flung himself at Turais, the older boy only just managing to catch him in a hug. He'd happily informed his older brother that sweet Salazar, he'd gotten on the team. And Turais had grinned, excusing himself from the two girls to take him down to the kitchen. There he'd asked a house-elf for some part food and the two of them had celebrated.

Ever since Regulus was seven and had gotten his first broom, Turais had been teaching him all about flying. The older boy was, as he was with most things, excellent at it. He'd taught Regulus all he knew, from taking off smoothly, to the most dangerous manoeuvres in existence.

And while Turais didn't play Quidditch himself, he'd been more than happy to help train Regulus up for his chosen role of seeker.

And he'd gotten in. In his first year!

And now it was his first match. The only people to know outside of the Quidditch team was Turais, Slughorn and Orion. His father had been pretty proud, happily sending up his broom with a note hoping his grades would be as outstanding as his sudden entrance to the Quidditch team was. Not even Sirius knew he'd joined the team.

"And now for the Slytherin team."

Regulus took a deep breath, summoning his courage. Turais said he was good, really good. He would have to be good to get on the team in his first year. Turais believed in him, and so did the rest of the Quidditch team. Now he'd get a chance to show what he was made of. Mounting his broom, Regulus watched as the chasers shot out, followed by the beaters and then the keeper. And then, it was his turn.

"And seeker- wait? Am I reading this right? Yes I am, Slytherin's new seeker is none other that Regulus Black. Hell, the kid must be talented to get on the team in first year."

Regulus hovered in the position the team and drilled into him, hands gripping the broom just like Turais had shown him four years ago when he was first learning. The Gryffindor team were spluttering, Potter loudly calling out that Sirius was a 'traitor to the cause' in a joking fashion.

Eyes scanning the stands, Regulus grinned when he spotted Turais sat in the Slytherin stands, wrapped up in a silver and green scarf and smiling back at him.

Now it was time to show the rest of Hogwarts just how good a teacher Turais was, and that the youngest Black brother could rise to the occasion.

.

He'd held the snitch high in hand, had let out a low laugh, having felt something akin to hysterical. He'd done it. He'd caught the snitch just before Potter put through what would have become a tying goal. Slytherin had won one hundred and seventy to one hundred and sixty. He'd managed to catch the snitch just in time. The Slytherin stands had roared their approval and Regulus had grinned so brilliantly, watched as his brother shot a spell into the air, a fox dancing about in the wispy air. What would become his Animagus form.

Oh, he knew what his form was, he had only just started his training to become one under Turais' watchful eye. Along with Sirius and his friends, the lot of them would gather in an unused classroom on Sundays to study, Turais who'd already accomplished the transformation guiding them through the required steps. But there was the problem of the Slug Club interrupting this week's lessons.

Turais had called it off, stating that he couldn't really let Professor Slughorn down, or rather, their parents would never let him live it down if they caught wind of his skipping out on the club. Regulus didn't care, because he'd been invited to this week's dinner, following his Quidditch success.

Which meant he'd join Turais for the dinner, and the Evans girl who was friends with the Snape boy two years above him. They were both suppose to be good at potions, and the Evans girl was really good at charms. She'd helped him out with one when he couldn't find Turais. Mother might have gone on about how the muggle-borns were ruining society and that they didn't belong, but Regulus couldn't see it. Hell, if there were no muggle-borns then pure-bloods would have to do all the nasty jobs, that should have been reason enough for his mother.

But Regulus quite liked the Evans girl, she was smart and just as capable, if not more so, then many of the pure-blood females he knew.

"Ready to go Reggie?" Turais had poked his head into his dorm room and Regulus nodded, snatching up his wand and fitting it on to the holster upon his forearm. A 'you're finally starting school' gift from Turais. He'd gotten Sirius one as well.

"Come on then, let's get going."

* * *

"Isn't he lovely."

"I wonder when he's going to start dating."

"I swear I saw Ella Hopkins giving him the eye yesterday."

Severus Snape grimaced, looking over at the two fourth years he had been unfortunately lumped next to, sat up to Slughorn's table. Professor Slughorn always had the seats set up in such a way that the most talked about student of the month would be sat closest to him. Of course, the seat to Slughorn's right had not seen a different person for the past four years.

That was Turais Black's seat.

Honestly, there was little the golden boy could do wrong in Slughorn's eyes. Hell, it would probably require him releasing the Basilisk upon the school for Slughorn to even begin considering that the boy may be anything less then perfect. Though that wouldn't happened, because the boy had already tamed the huge snake, which had even happily handed over a few vials of Basilisk venom.

Vials which the eldest Black brother was currently fiddling about with.

Two measly little vials, neither bigger than the boy's fore finger. But it would be worth thousands. And Black had total access to the source. The amount of money in that chamber, in that Basilisk alone, it was beyond comprehension. The potions that could be created alone with those two little vials. Slughorn was lavishing praise upon the youngest Black brother, but seemed to realize that Turais Black was almost absent minded, distracted. Usually he was paying attention to his brothers.

Severus wasn't a liar, well, not to himself at least. Turais Black was the perfect sibling. He did everything for his brothers, he let them grow, but he was always, always there to help them the second they needed it. He went far beyond what any other person had ever done, would probably die a thousand deaths for Sirius and Regulus Black.

He doubted the two Black brother knew just how lucky they were. He knew that little trip to the chamber had been to sort out the differences between himself and Potter, or at least, as much as they could. But he'd seen the compassion on Black's face for his younger brother, how his eyes were always assessing Sirius' reaction. And while Severus was happy to have been included in looking around such a historic place, he was bitterly jealous. Why couldn't he had have a brother to look after him? Was he undeserving?

Why should the Black brothers have what he did not?

"What have you got there my dear boy?" Slughorn had turned his attention to Turais Black now, Regulus peeking around the professor's arm, sat upon the coveted left hand seat as he was, to look at his older brother.

"I confess Professor Slughorn, perhaps I've been a bit of a bad student, but I'm sure you at the very least shall forgive me. I just got absorbed and..." Turais Black trailed off and Severus grimaced. The boy could act, that much was evident. Not that it would be hard for the boy to play upon the Professor's obvious reverence for him.

"Excuse me Professor, I have been astoundingly unclear there. You see, in my second year, I found the fabled Chamber of Secrets."

Talk at the table stopped.

Slughorn was all but gawking the boy now. Gingerly, Turais Black extended his hand, offering up the two small vials.

"There was a dead Basilisk down there, and I only just finished cleaning it up. I was hoping that you'd be kind enough to help me break the news to the rest of the world."

That was clever, with all of Slughorn's contacts, there was no way the boy could slip up. And Slughorn would never let this opportunity slip by.

"Of course my boy, I'd be honoured to help. Why, the fabled Chamber of Secrets!"

"There's not a lot down there," Turais murmured, running one hand over his brow, as if somewhat nervous and upset by the notion.

But Severus doubted it. For one, the Basilisk was alive, just hidden in a big statue. And Turais had stated he'd hidden most of the things he'd found. Now he just needed to figure out a way to get the boy to take him down there again and let him study everything.

"There's a few books but they're all in Parseltongue and not allowed to leave the room they were in. But there's a few tapestries, many by Salazar's daughter and one or two by Rowena as well."

"This is truly excellent news my boy. I'll contact some people and we shall get to it right away, shall we?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. He hadn't been truly happy for a long while, but for the past few years, his mood had been spiralling in a downwards fashion. There was a bleak outlook on the terrorist attacks which had just recently began to board upon a civil war, led by Lord Voldemort. But the school had always been stable, unchanged. Until four years ago, when a young boy had walked into the hall and been sorted into Slytherin. Albus had been exceedingly nervous about the new Parselmouth, how he acted so much like the perfect student Tom Riddle had been.

It'd taken Albus two years before he accepted it wasn't an act, and that was only with the sorting of Sirius Black. The younger boy adored his brother. Looked up to him. And that kind of love could not be faked. Turais Black was almost distant, polite and pleasant to be around, but held little significant emotional attachments.

All but his brothers, and those the brothers associated with.

Turais Black loved fiercely, ferocious in his protection of his brothers. He'd heard from the grape-vine that he had beat his oldest cousin and her husband in a duel at the age of thirteen. That the Black family head, Arcturus, had denounced Bellatrix not two weeks ago for 'going against family obligations' was another point of interest. Turais Black had been changing the school, but Albus was not sure if it was for the better or not. But he knew one thing for certain. He was not happy with this.

"Surely we can do this in the morning, I'm sure that Mr Black would be willing to wait until I have inspected the Chamber-"

"Don't be silly Albus," Slughorn clapped a hand down on the shoulder of the Black boy, who almost buckled at the unexpected move. Two representatives from the Ministry stood before him, along with the new journalist for the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter.

"The lad has been looking around the place since his second year, I'm sure it's quite safe. And Turais here is quite the capable wizard. With you along, even if we do run into a problem, which I highly doubt, then it will be dealt with. Let's get going."

"Hold on Professor," Rita all but purred, her claw like fingers coming down upon Turais Black's shoulder and curling around the limb. The boy turned his grey gaze back on the woman, face expressionless as he looked between the offending hand and the woman who owned it. The reporter didn't let go.

"I just want to have a few words with our little discoverer here. You don't mind do you Mr Black?"

And then the boy grinned, that of a predator that had Rita's eyes widen for a moment.

"Of course not."

.

When Rita returned, she had the most curious look upon her face, like a student who'd gone to sit an OWL for charms, but found the test to be a Alchemy NEWT instead. As if she was completely unprepared for what she'd just faced and come out unsure of how she was going to present the bad grade to her parents.

Turais Black had seemed no different, and led them to the second floor bathroom, where tragedy had struck just over thirty years ago. The Black heir had greeted poor Myrtle, the ex-Ravenclaw offering a sly smile and all but blowing the boy a kiss. Turais Black had evidently not stopped at charming students and staff. A hiss of Parseltongue and the sinks had parted. To think, the murder had happened right at the entrance to the Chamber.

"And you said you found a dead Basilisk in the Chamber?" One of the Ministry officials stated and Albus grimaced. Wait, dead?

"Yes, I have the remains in a vault at the goblin bank and I won't be pushed into letting anyone else near it. If you have a problem, take it up with the goblins."

"Now wait just one minute Mr Black! That Basilisk-"

"I believe the law states that if the location discovered is over three hundred years old, then anything and everything within belongs to the discoverer. Your laws Mr Wardson. I'm just following them."

The Ministry official grunted, folding his arms across his chest and staring down at the Black heir. They couldn't correct him either. As heir to an Ancient and Noble House, the boy no doubt had read the rulebook back to front before showing them his discovery, Albus was more than willing to bet that was why the boy had waited so long.

"I'm willing to show the tapestry room and the main chamber. The library will do you no good because it's all in Parseltongue. Well, aside from the one book documenting Hogwart's expenses. I guess you can take that one. I'm still sorting the books and haven't figured out the passwords for several other rooms yet."

Albus sighed. When Turais Black had been sorted into Slytherin and declared a Parselmouth, he knew he'd be a headache. He'd just not realized how big a one the boy would become.

But as a Parselmouth he could be invaluable against Voldemort, he needed the boy on side against the Dark Lord, so he'd play the boy's game, subtly pushing him towards the right side.

They might still have a chance in the war after all.

* * *

**I'm honestly on a roll, I don't know how I'm writing so much today. Some Reggie, Snape and Dumbles for you all. **

**I had someone say they didn't like the constant POV changes, well, sorry, but that's just the way this story rolls I'm afraid. And I'm comfortable with writing like this for this story, so it's gonna stick. Apologies.**

**Things are going to start heating up soon regarding the war and Harry/Turais' part within it, I doubt this story will be more thant 20-25 chapters.**

**.**

**Waiting for inspiration to hit for the next chapter, **

**Tsume  
xxx**


	12. An Evident Change

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 11_  
**_An Evident Change_

Bartemius Crouch Jr, commonly known as Barty, was excited. Beyond Excited. It was finally, finally his first year of Hogwarts, and he'd been looking forward to it for years. True his father had gone on about getting the best possible grades, being the best possible son, but his mother had said to just make friends and be happy.

There was nothing in this world that Bartemius Crouch Jr loved more than his mother. She was always, always there. She'd comfort him from a nightmare, taught him all she could about Ancient Runes, in which she specialized, and Barty would do all that he could to make her happy. He'd hugged her good-bye at the station, because his father had to get going for work, even if the train didn't leave for another twenty minutes. His mother had waved goodbye after kissing his forehead and Barty had sucked in a deep breath of air and twisted around, ready to head out on the train.

Only for his trunk to get caught on the steps of the train.

Letting out a gasp of surprise, Barty gave a vicious tug, but the trunk refused to move, stuck as it was. Grimacing, Barty twisted the handle this way and that, determined to get the trunk free, to wiggle the luggage out of the space it was currently caught in.

"Need a hand?"

Before Barty could answer, his trunk was lifted from the other side, almost sending the young Crouch heir stumbling back. Blowing a strand of sandy brown hair back and out of his eyes, Barty looked up and paused. The boy that'd helped him was obviously older than he was, perhaps a fifth or sixth year, decking out in Slytherin robes and wearing a perfect badge. Dark hair was pulled back in a small topknot, a few wispy strands breaking free and framing his face.

"Got a seat yet?" The boy asked, drawing his wand and flicking it at the trunk. Instantly Barty's luggage lifted into the air, floating serenely behind him.

Blinking in surprise, Barty shook his head, allowing the older boy, a prefect, to lead him down the train corridor before pushing open an empty compartment. His trunk flew upwards into storage and Barty turned to look at the older boy.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr, heir to the Noble House of Crouch. But I just go by Barty."

"Turais Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Turais will do though." He knew that name!

"I remember meeting you! At the Parkinson's ball..." Barty trailed off, trying not to blush too hard. His father hadn't really hung out with that crowd again, not since the boy stood before him had proven himself to be a Parselmouth and thus, in his father's words, dark.

But Barty couldn't see it.

The boy had been nice enough to help him out, and just a year ago he'd made the newspapers for discovering the location of the Chamber of Secrets. Apparently, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hadn't liked that, and had gone on several raids right after that announcement. And then he'd come up in the papers again over summer, having blasted the record for every exam he'd sat. That'd not happened since Octavius Lavin, who'd sat the OWL equivalents of the 1700's in 1758, a half-blood.

"You broke the record for OWLs! You even beat that Octavius guy!"

At that, Turais Black gave a funny smile, chewing on his lip after a second.

"Yes, I... Read about Octavius' life. It was certainly... Eventful. Are you a first year Barty?"

"I am."

"Feeling nervous?"

Barty fidgeted a bit, sitting down once Turais Black took a seat as well, one leg crossed over the other as grey eyes assessed him, almost as if the older boy was looking for something specific.

"Yeah, I am. I wanna be in Slytherin I think."

"Why?"

"Because it's for the ambitious. I'm going to get the best OWL and NEWTs in my year."

Turais Black smiled, just as the compartment door opened and another boy who looked shockingly like the prefect came in, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Turais, Sirius hit mother with some kind of experimental colour changing potion. She's lit up like a rainbow."

"Blast it," Turais shot to his feet, ruffling the younger boy's hair and heading for the compartment door.

"Oh and Barty, even if you don't end up in Slytherin I'll look out for you."

And the boy swept away.

The younger boy, Regulus Black, introduced himself as a Slytherin second year, younger brother to the teen who'd just helped him out. He was seeker for the Slytherin House team, impressive considering he was only just going into second year.

And by the end of the train journey, Barty was pleased to say he'd made his first friend.

* * *

Watching the sorting from where he was sat up to the Slytherin table, Harry let out a low sigh, running a hand across the back of his neck as he did so.

It'd been a huge test of his willpower, to sit back at Hogwarts and watch familiar faces pass by, to see people before their actions had made them into the witches and wizards he knew. It was so strange, to see his parents orbiting around one another, to see Lily and Snape, no, Lily and Severus hanging out as best friends. To have all but raised Sirius and Regulus, to step into the wise and loving role that Walburga hadn't fit and Orion was too wary of.

Oh, the man did love them, but he was so awkward around them. He had no idea how to handle Regulus' constant curiosity of the world, or Sirius' head-strong behaviour. Sirius...

Scowling, Harry rubbed at his temples as the first years were led into the hall.

For the past few years he'd been taking his two brothers camping for a week over summer. But the middle Black child had been adamant to not go this year, because he wanted to spend it frolicking about with James, Remus and Peter. Harry had actually had to go to Orion, who'd threatened to start looking at betrothal contracts if Sirius didn't get his act together.

Not that Orion would do that to him. Arcturus had done so to Orion, and though he was happy with Walburga, it didn't mean he wanted to do the same to his sons. Their father was happy for them to find their own match, as long as they were respectable young women.

It wasn't the first life-time that Harry had seen himself pressured by his parents for a good match, but he'd do his own thing. If he found a woman he liked, he'd stick with her. If he didn't, he didn't.

Not that any of this mattered to Sirius, who hadn't spoken to him since the camping trip. He knew it wouldn't be long until the whole thing came to head, probably in the most public setting available, but he'd worry about that then.

"Crouch, Bartemius."

Looking up at the little first year, Harry raised a curious eyebrow.

A lot had changed since he'd come to the school, or so he liked to think. People he knew had been Death Eaters were now finding good jobs and not joining the crowd. Hell, Elliot Greengrass, who'd been notoriously neutral before, had gone on to become an Auror and fight against Voldemort's terror attacks. So he was certainly making an impact.

And this Bartemius Crouch Jr was not the one he knew.

He was an innocent eleven year old, much like Peter had been when he first met him in this new time. So he'd reserve judgement. He knew that Barty had gone to Voldemort because he'd paid attention to him when his father never had. So maybe he could help the boy. Hell, he was managing with Severus Snape of all people, Barty couldn't be too difficult.

"Slytherin!"

Harry clapped, sat between the younger Lestrange. The other teen was hesitant in their friendship, but hadn't proclaimed any desire to chase after a spot in Voldemort's Death Eaters. Then again, considering that Harry liked to sprout off his 'conspiracy theories' regarding Voldemort's actually identity, the boy was probably rethinking his choice.

Hell, maybe the Lestrange name would survive this time.

.

"Okay then, welcome to Slytherin," clapping his hands together, Harry looked out over the new firsties, smiling as he did so. They were so small it was almost cute. No matter how many times he landed the prefect job at Hogwarts, he loved introducing the little firsties.

"My name's Turais Black for those that didn't know, and I am the sixth year perfect for our lovely house. I'll be showing you to and from your lessons for the first week of school, so if you have any questions that don't be afraid to ask."

"Are you really a Parselmouth?"

Pausing in his speech, Harry let his eyes scan for the source of the voice, falling upon a young girl that looked somewhat like Pansy Parkinson. At least, the hazy face he could remember. Only this one was blonde. Must be a relation.

"Indeed I am. Now, Slytherin house is known for it's cunning and ambition. That is not a free pass to go and bully the first Hufflepuff you see, no matter what gossip you've heard. I do not stand for bullying, and Professor Slughorn had pretty much given me free reign regarding punishments for those caught bullying. And don't misunderstand that sentence thinking if you get away with it you're okay. Because I will catch you. Ask any other person here and they'll tell you so. Now, as the most ambitious house, our head of house expects good classwork, for you to pay attention and study. Do your work, ask if you have a problem."

Another hand was up and Harry forced back a sigh at once again being interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Is it true you found the Chamber of Secrets?" All the first years seemed to perk up at this and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes I did. No, there is no spirit of Salazar Slytherin down there, yes, I will take you all down there, no, not right now."

"Then when?"

"I'll be running a tour the second Saturday of school for all the first years that want to go. Now your dorms are at the bottom of the stairs, so I'll see you all here at half seven in the morning if you'd like a guide back to the Great Hall."

As the first years cleared off, Harry ran a hand through his hair after releasing the strands from their binds, sighing in relief as he did so. Being so close to his own time was starting to get to him again.

* * *

**I actually had this wrote up yesterday, but made myself wait to upload it today. So, erm, Barty?**

**And yes, Octavius Lavin was a past Harry.**

**As for the top-knot, it kind of came from one of my friends. He's got wavy'curly hair and he pulls it back now out of his eyes in a loose topknot/tiny little bun on his head. It looked cute, so that's what Turais got stuck with.**

**.**

**Regarding Harry's jumping back and forth in time, consider it like a line. Every life he lives is on this line right up until the present as he's born and reborn. So, if he were to be born in the 1800's after this current life in this story, then it would create a fork. The line would split in two, leaving two different dimensions. The original line is the one without a 1800's Harry, whilst the other split of the line would hold the time-line with all the changes that Harry has made. So like a 'Y', it'd split in two every life he lives, with the original time-line on one, and the changed time-line on the other.  
Hope that's a somewhat clear explanation. **

**This shouldn't be more than 20 chapters I don't think. **

**.**

**Working on the next chapter as you read,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	13. The Lack of Turais

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 12_  
**_The Lack of Turais_

Regulus was running as fast as he could. Barty was beside him, already panting. Which was understandable, because it was the sandy haired boy that had come running to him with the information, he'd already made this journey once.

Skidding around the corner, Regulus shot up the stairs, taking them three at a time in his haste. One day when he looked back upon this moment, he'd be astounded of his sudden speed, of that he was sure. But right now he had bigger problems according to Barty.

For the past month, the two of them had gotten pretty close. Regulus liked Barty. Even though he didn't have any siblings, Barty still felt like he didn't get enough recognition from his father. And well, Regulus' mother was so busy butting heads with Turais or Sirius that she could even forget he was in the room some days. Not that he really cared. Their father loved them, even if he was awkward about it.

And Turais was the best big brother ever. Sirius even thought so, even if the boy was currently on the outs with Turais.

Barty had admitted that he wanted a brother like Turais, that in the short amount of time he'd spent at Hogwarts, he'd come to look up to the older Slytherin. Not that it was hard to do that. At least half the school looked up to Turais, and no one didn't like him. Well, as far as Regulus was aware anyway.

Clearing the top of the stairs, Regulus twisted towards the crowd, dimly registering that Barty's eleven year old legs were struggling to keep up. He could hear the voices now, raised and most certainly male. Pushing a duo of Hufflepuffs out of his way, Regulus braked, stopping just before the invisible line that had been drawn.

Stood in the circle of students were both of his brothers, Sirius with the Marauders at his back and Turais just frowning. No wait, he was grimacing. And behind him was that fourth year Slytherin that Potter was always going after with Sirius. Something Snape.

"When are you going to grow out of this Sirius?"

"I can't! You don't even give me a chance to grow! You keep me and Reggie down all the time, it's like you think I can't even stand on my own two feet! I have my own friends now and you can't keep me away from them! I'm not just your brother and yet you insist on ruining my summer plans for a silly little camping trip!"

Regulus whimpered.

There was nothing wrong with Turais' camping trips, everything about them was great. He'd finished teaching them how to transform into Animagi this year, they'd gone fishing and wrestled in the mud and there was so much they did on those trips that they would never get to do otherwise. Why was Sirius saying this? He loved going camping too, it was their thing! Just because he wanted to hang out with the friends he spent all of his time with at school?

Turais had brought a forefinger and thumb to his forehead, rubbing gently at the temples like Sirius' words physically pained him. And yet still the boy continued.

"You've been doing it all my life! All Reggie's life! Maybe we just want you to leave us alone for a bit and let us grow up! Maybe I don't need some stupid camping trip because I don't want to spend so much time with you!" That was a big fat lie!

Regulus treasured all his time with Turais, the boy was almost always busy, but he still insisted on making time for him and Sirius, he would drop whatever he was doing to help either of them! Why couldn't Sirius see that?

"Do you want to know why I was so insistent on taking that camping trip Sirius? It's because that week, the week we have gotten out of the house every year, is the week that mother always, always attends balls for the supporters of the Dark Lord!" Turais was shouting.

Regulus blinked in shock, looking over at his older brother. While Turais didn't have a wand out, that didn't stop the sparks beginning to form at his fingertips, his magic swirling about. He'd never seen Turais really, truly angry before, not like this. And from Sirius' shocked face, neither had he.

"We go camping every year because I don't want mother dragging you, either of you, off to one of those balls that the bloody Dark Lord himself attends. I don't want you two stuck in a life of servitude that mother has being trying to push on you since you were barely able to toddle! That's why I've always taken you, or as the case this year, dragged you kicking and screaming, into the wilderness. So mother and her friends can't get at you. Do you even pay attention?! Those Death Eaters are killing people for fun. Torturing them. I don't want you anywhere near them at all, and if it means babying you a bit until it's safe then you can bet your magic that's what I'm going to do!"

"You don't even know what's going on out there! You're always saying how Black's don't bow down, how much better we should be but I don't see you doing anything to help out there! You just keep going on about how he's probably not even Pure-blood! You're too busy with your conspiracy theories to do anything!"

Silence fell upon the gathering of students and Regulus held his breath, watching as Turais' shoulders shook slightly, his head down. Barty was stood beside him and the two shared a look, unsure of what was about to happen. Sirius was pushing Turais, and Regulus really didn't like it.

The youngest Black brother knew that Turais was worried about the war, that his entire room was covered in newspaper articles and notes on the whole topic. But what could Turais do? He was only a student, albeit an incredibly bright one. Turais had always been looking after the both of them, and Regulus couldn't really picture him doing anything other than making sure that they were both safe and somewhat happy.

What would Turais have done with his life had he not been a sibling, had he been an only child? He couldn't see it, couldn't make the image fit his older brother who'd always, always been there.

"You're right."

Everyone's attention snapped to Turais who'd lifted his head, running a hand down the side of his face in distress.

"I haven't done much of anything, not really made an impact other than looking after you and Regulus."

"Misters Black!" The Professors seemed to have caught on that something was happening, for McGonagall, Slughorn and even Dumbledore where making their way over, looking furious and just a little nervous.

"Professor Slughorn," Turais inclined his head, offering out his hand and when Slughorn reached up, Turais dropped something shiny into his palm, "I quit."

"What?"

"I quit as Slytherin prefect. And... As a Hogwarts student. I've got better things to do then sit around all day listening to lectures on things I already know."

And with that Turais spun on heel, walking away as the students parted around him like an ocean's wave receding.

"Mr Black! Come back here and stop talking such nonsense!"

But Turais did no such thing, instead walking up to a portrait, hissing at it, and disappearing behind it, the snap of the frame returning to the wall the only sound in the corridor.

McGonagall took in a deep breath through her nose before releasing it.

"Regulus and Sirius Black, I want you two with me right now."

* * *

Sat in the head-master's office, Orion Black stared at Albus Dumbledore, his old transfigurations professor as he tried to process the words. Walburga was off visiting her mother, leaving it his duty to come and speak about Turais. Or as they had just told him, the lack of Turais.

Sirius and Regulus, his two youngests, were sat beside him, both of whom seemed to be in shock.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Orion finally asked, shaking his head to try and clear his jumbled thoughts.

His first-born had suffered what would be to most pure-bloods, a meltdown. He'd quit, not just as prefect, but as a student of Hogwarts as well.

Where had it gone wrong? The boy had gotten the best OWL grades in forever, he'd been the same as ever over summer, if somewhat upset over the fact that Sirius was ignoring him. He'd shown no signs of an upcoming break-down, he'd been perhaps the sanest Black heir in decades.

"Turais Black left the second floor corridor through a portrait by the use of Parseltongue, and not even I have been able to open it as head-master. Ten minutes after the argument between both young Sirius and Turais, the wards alerted me to the fact he was no longer on Hogwarts grounds. His trunk is missing, along with all his personal affects. All that remains is the uniform he wore the previous day that the house-elves took to wash."

Orion could only frown, mind racing to try and figure out what Turais had done. He'd left, said he had better things to do than learn things he already knew, and left. Sure his son was bright, sure he was incredibly intelligent and independent. But he wasn't ready for the outside world yet. Was he?

"I have tried to track the boy through a hair found upon his leftover shirt, but he seems to have already masked himself form any and all forms of tracking charms. The only thing I have not yet tried is through blood." Well Orion had a sample of that at home, so he'd try that the second he got back.

"I'm going to go look for him," Orion murmured, standing up, though it did nothing to lessen his swirling brain.

"Sirius, Regulus. For Salazar's sake, stay out of trouble until I've found Turais." His sons nodded dumbly, wearing confounded expressions, probably mirrored upon his own face.

It wasn't until he got home and the blood tracking spell failed that Orion really felt the tight grip of panic curl around him though. Turais was gallivanting across England somewhere and no tracking spell was working.

He only knew the boy was alive because a damningly dark spell said so.

Rubbing at his temples, Orion sighed.

How the hell was he going to explain this to his father?

* * *

**It physically pains me to not put a chapter up as soon as I have wrote it; I only managed to hold off seven hours before I put this up.  
Surprisingly enough, I have the next chapter after this wrote up too, and am halfway through the one after that. Said finished chapter will be up tomorrow. I really like this story, writing it that is. Something just allows me to flow with this, it's surprising and astounding.**

**So, Turais has left. Anyone see that coming? Anyone guess what's coming up next? Thoughts, feelings?**

**.**

**Working on the next chapter as you read,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	14. Doing Okay I Guess

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 13_  
**_Doing Okay I Guess_

_Turais,_

_ Where are you? Why did you just leave? Sirius didn't mean anything he said, I'm sure he didn't. I know you're really really good at magic, and that you're the best student Hogwarts has seen in ages. But that doesn't mean you should run off to do whatever it is you're doing! _

_I miss you, you're suppose to be at Hogwarts with Sirius and I, why haven't you come back yet? Why did you take your trunk? What are you even trying to do? I don't want you to get hurt, you're my big brother and I don't know what I'll do if you do get hurt. Please come back._

_-Regulus_

* * *

_Hogwarts Student High-Tails It!  
_By Rita Skeeter

_Dearest readers, I'm sure you've all heard the name Turais Rigel Black by now? No? Then let me graciously remind you. Turais Rigel Black, sixteen years old and heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Discoverer of the legendary Chamber of Secrets, which this very reporter got the first tour of. Known for his record breaking achievement during the latest OWL exams, which saw him return triumphantly to his parents with the greatest grades seen in more than a century, even better than current Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. This young man is certainly flying high, no doubt destined for great things. _

_Or, so we thought. _

_I have been informed by a trusted source that perfect heir Black has suffered a miniature melt-down. After a verbal spar with his younger sibling, one Sirius Orion Black, Turais Black was said to have confirmed that not only did he already know all of the course material on offer at Hogwarts, but that his time could be better spent elsewhere. He then preceded to leave the school grounds, trunk and all, and has not been heard from since his exit three days ago. _

_Is this the sign of a genius grown bored, that our most impressive school has nothing to offer its highest achievers? Or a sign that the pressure of his duties (Heir to the House of Black, Slytherin Prefect and all around beloved star student) have led to a crumpling Turais Black? Is it right to place so much pressure upon the youngsters of society? Or perhaps Turais Black came into contact with a questionable artefact during his exploration of Slytherin's most famous Chamber? Who can say for sure? _

_What we are certain of though, is that there will be more coming on this story. For I will not be letting this go unanswered. What could possibly pressure a child to leave the comfort of the 'safest location in Britain'? _

_Stay tuned for more._

* * *

_Reggie,_

_ I'm doing okay I guess. But Sirius was right. I'm not doing anything sat at Hogwarts, I already know all the course material and it's just a waste of time. I guess you've seen the newspaper today? Or yesterday, who knows what day you're reading this on. But regardless, front page? Really? It most have been a slow news day. It's not like there's a war going on out there that they're suppose to be reporting on. No, a Hogwarts run away is of so much more interest apparently. Well, what readers want, readers get, regardless. Even if I do consider being reported on a great invasion of privacy. _

_As for where I am at the moment? I can't say. I will mention that I have passed through a small village by the name of Little Hangleton. I'm looking for something, a few somethings actually, that could be a great help when it comes to stopping this war. I've only been sure on the location of two though, the others I'm going to have to really look for to locate, hence the whole running across the country business. As long as I don't get caught, I won't have to pay the apperating without a license fine. _

_Speaking of which, please destroy this letter/evidence once you've read it through. The amount of times I've popped up and down the country means I probably owe all of my trust vault by now. _

_Why did I leave? _

_Because Sirius is right, I'm not doing anything sat around learning things I already know. I can do so much more out here, and you're just going to have to trust me with that. I have never lied to you or Sirius, so you know I speak the truth when I say I will come home. Just not until I have done what I need to. I was so caught up in having little brothers to look after that I shut the outside world away, tried to ignore it. _

_But I can't do that any longer, can't find the will to do so. _

_I'm going to stop the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I can't let you or Sirius graduate only to face that. I might get a little roughed up, but I will live. _

_That's a promise._

_-Turais_

* * *

"He's doing what?!"

The second that he'd seen Turais' familiar owl sweep in from the rafters, Sirius had literally climbed across the Ravenclaw table to the Slytherin one, accidentally sticking his foot in a bowl of porridge in the process, leaping on his brother and the owl in an attempt to snatch the letter out of their grasp. He was desperate for news.

It'd been five days now, five days since he and Turais had fought, five days since the boy had walked out of Hogwarts and not been heard from since. He knew that Regulus and their father had wrote to Turais, but he just couldn't do it himself. He felt guilty.

No, beyond guilty, for there were no words to sum up how Sirius felt. James had tried to comfort him, as had Peter and Remus, but Sirius just couldn't sit there. His brother, his oldest brother was off running around England doing Merlin only knows what. All because Sirius had yelled at him, had been childish and wound up and not able to see what was clearly in front of him.

The camping trips had been for protection.

Turais had looked after him all his life, had gone against family for both him and Regulus. And he'd been bloody selfish about the whole thing and demanded that Turais give him so space.

Well, space he'd gotten, the oldest Black wasn't even in the same building any more. He was hopping up and down the country on some mad, self-appointed quest. And it was all because of him.

"Misters Black. Am I to assume that is a letter from your older brother?"

Regulus clutched the letter the two of them had been reading to his chest, looking up at the head-master with a scowl. Sirius frowned too, stepping closer to Regulus and putting himself between the older wizard and his little brother.

"It is, though I don't see why Reggie's personal mail should be aired." Sirius grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Turais stood up to everybody for them. Turais had looked their mother in the eye from a young age and told her no. If Turais could do it, then so could Sirius.

"Would you perhaps like to discus what your older brother has said so that we may increase our attempts to bring him home?"

Sirius grimaced, but stood firm. He might not like the fact that Turais had gone off, but that was Turais' choice. He always knew what he was doing, Turais was always in control, and this time would be no different. Plus if Dumbledore saw that letter, then Turais' vault would be drained for apperation fees faster than mother could say 'mud-blood'.

"No," Regulus muttered, fingers tightening around the parchment as he stood up from his seat, no doubt trying to ignore the growing silence around them.

"Mr Black-"

"I thought private mail as suppose to remain so, head-master."

Sirius almost gaped.

Snape had looked up from his newspaper with an eyebrow raised at the older man as he spoke. True Turais had always been kind to the greasy git, but Sirius had never seen the boy actually help his brother in return for his kindness.

"Very true," Rabastan Lestrange muttered from up the table, just as Regulus set the parchment alight, just like how Turais had asked him to do.

"Of course Mr Snape, Mr Lestrange." And Dumbledore walked away.

Frowning, Sirius dropped into a seat beside Regulus pulling his little brother down and into a hug as he did so.

"Come on Reggie, we've got a big brother to write to, you can help me with my grovelling apology."

* * *

**So, at the insistance of gmilena123, I find myself updating this once again. Here's the next chapter, the one after is now finished too, so that'll be up tomorrow.**

**As for Sirius' grovelling apology, I'm not sure if I'll write it or not in the next chapter, would you want to read it is the question?**

**In other news, anyone else got Maroon 5's new album? It's rather good. **

**Also, if you're looking for a decent story to read, I really recommend this one '9911469' (that's the story ID) It's a truly fabulous beast and I find myself re-reading it once again. It's deliciously good.**

**.**

**Working on the next chapter as you read,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	15. Read All About It

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 14_  
**_Read All About It_

_Turais,_

_ I know I've been a crappy brother, and I'm really really sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. You're always, always looking out for me and Reggie. That's the way its always been. I just got caught up in having friends and I like spending time with the rest of the Marauders. _

_But they're not my brothers. Close, but not quite. You and Reggie are. _

_Bloody hell, I'm not good at this emotional crap, that was always your thing. You looked out for the both of us since we were born, but you don't have to keep it up. Please come back to Hogwarts, I bloody well miss you. Can't even summon up the effort to sneer at Snape. See, Snape. Not even a bad nickname. _

_So, hell, just come home, please?_

_- Sirius_

* * *

_As Black as One Is Painted?  
_by Rita Skeeter

_Having had the distinct pleasure of meeting Turais Black before, I can confirm several things. First and foremost, the boy is talented, almost ridiculously so. The little spell-work I saw him preform was always wordless and without wand movements, yet each spell was prefect, each and every time. Secondly, the boy is charming. Pleasantly so. He's a brilliant young man, and I was most certainly concerned to write about his flight from Hogwarts. For when we spoke face to face, he was an intelligent young man who's only ambition at the time seemed to be a family oriented one. To look out for his two younger brothers. That was all he told me he wanted to do with his life. Which, for our law enforcement, seems to be an exceedingly good thing. _

_For in the early hours of this morning, the Auror office received a call informing them that the terrorists known as 'Death Eaters' were out in force and attacking the muggle village of Barmston in East Yorkshire. As our dear readers are well aware, these Death Eaters have taken to attacking both muggles and those of muggle blood, sprouting that it is the right of pure-bloods to rule our society. _

_As always, our valiant Aurors responded to the call in force, apperating to the location expecting to find the usual scene. Burning houses, bodies upon the ground and blood splattered upon the grass. _

_Instead, they were faced with sixteen captured Death Eaters, all with their wand hand severed. All tied up back to back with one another and unable to move, clearly stunned. Curious as always, and desperate to know the truth, I approached muggle-born witch Amy Meyers, aged 79, for answers. _

"_It was horrifying. I've obviously read the Prophet regarding these attacks, but never did I think one would strike so close to home. I'm no longer a young woman, but I was quite ready to defend my village. Yer by the time I had arrived at the scene with my wand at the ready, three of those Death Eaters were already down. And then there he was. At first I thought it was an Auror, so effectively he moved. He never once went to start a fight with the Death Eaters, only protecting the muggles in the village. But the second one engaged him in a duel, the Auror would hit them with a collection of spells before severing their wand hand and moving onto the next one once he'd tied his previous opponent up. He face four of those beasty people at once and still came out with little move than a slice up his arm. He put an end to their ways so quickly I couldn't quite tell what had happened. It wasn't until he approached me asking after a newspaper that I realized he wasn't an Auror at all, but instead a boy who couldn't be out of Hogwarts yet." _

_Yes, you read that right readers. A mysterious boy appearing out of nowhere and stopping a Death Eater raid all by himself? _

"_Well," Mrs Meyers continues, "it wasn't until I handed over the newspaper in question, still quite flummoxed by his odd request, that I recognised him. For he'd been on the front page but a few days ago. He left before I could stop him, but it was that Hogwarts runaway, Turais Black. He was quite incredible, and so polite when he spoke to me that I am certain he's under no enchantments but his own. If more young men were like he is then perhaps this war wouldn't be happening." _

_Yes readers, our mysterious saviour of the Death Eater raid upon Barmston was none other than Turais Rigel Black. Clearly when Mr Black said he had more important things to do than to play student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was being quite serious. While law enforcements still had no idea how to handle the Death Eater attacks, ran by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, young heir Black seems more than equipt to deal with it. What does it say about our law enforcement when a sixteen year old child, no matter how much of a wonder child he is, can do a better job? _

_Our valiant Aurors were able to disclose this information to the Prophet though; "Last night at 1:29am a Death Eater raid was conducted upon Barmston, East Yorkshire, but was stopped by an unknown vigilante. Said vigilante severed the wand hand of each and every Death Eater present, and has placed unknown spell work upon the wounds that prevents successful reattachment of the appendage corresponding to how much dark magic the owner of said limb has preformed. If you have any information regarding these activities, please contact the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic." _

_Well, I don't know about the rest of Britain, but this reporter is feeling a bit overwhelmed. We have a young boy who seems not only capable, but willing to stand up for those who can not and is already making an impact upon the war effort against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And I wait, ready to report on his next movements with trembling limbs. _

_If you plan to continue this work Turais Black, I pray that you stay safe._

* * *

_The Ater Umbra  
_By Rita Skeeter

_As many of you should be aware, the Daily Prophet has been diligently reporting upon Turais Rigel Black, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and his antics of the past month. It has been five weeks since the sixth year Slytherin renounced both his position of prefect, and his status as a student of Hogwarts, leaving the schooling in a whirlwind of activity. Since then, concerned family members and Aurors alike have been trying to track the boy down, and young Turais Black has evaded them all with an enviable grace. _

_The boy first resurfaced in the Death Eater raid of Barmston, where he is said to have single-handedly taken down sixteen Death Eaters, severing their wand hands as he went. As of now, only one of those hands has been reattached. All those captured were proven to have a Dark Mark upon their left forearm, and all have recently been convicted to sentences in Azkaban. _

_Since, he had been sighted in six different Death Eater attacks, the most recent being the attack upon Godric's Hollow, in which one Rodolphus Lestrange was recovered by Aurors, like all others, with a severed hand. Witnesses speak of a duel between both Lestrange and Black, which saw the former becoming more and more enraged until killing curses were flying about. __Luckily enough Black, or Ater Umbra as he is now being referred to by the general public, was able to dodge all curses thrown his way, and block any potentially lethal hits with the debris nearby. And then in a true bout of irony, Black proceeded to summon up a gathering of snakes, which eventually led to the capture of Lestrange, thought to be an inner circle member of the Death Eaters. _

_As with every time that this young hero has helped out his nation, Black was gone before the Aurors even arrived on scene, leaving nothing but a selection of downed Death Eaters in his wake and a town of incredibly grateful people. Interestingly enough, Godric's Hollow is known to be the home town of our very own Dark Lord defeater, Albus Dumbledore. _

_In light of this discovery, I tracked down the oldest living resident, one Bathilda Bagshot, whom had not only witnessed the Ater Umbra in action, but had the honour of living near a young Albus Dumbledore and his family. Bagshot, aged 118 and author of 'A History of Magic', had this to say; "I've wrote about history before of course, but there's something truly magical about being able to watch it in action. I knew Albus when he was a boy, back when his family moved into Godric's Hallow. He'd never had the conviction to take on a Dark Lord when he was sixteen, regardless of what a bright boy he was. No, there's something special about this Turais Black, that much is rather obvious, and I look forwards to writing about him in my next book." _

_It's clear that Turais Black is heading for big things, but just how far can this boy go? Can he really stand a chance against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? This reporter holds a tentative hope that just maybe he can._

* * *

_Sirius,_

_ I would never, ever hold a grudge against you. You or Regulus. The two of you are my world, my little baby brothers. I would die a thousand deaths before I let the either of you get so much as a scratch. _

_If you ever asked father or mother, they'd tell you I was a weird child, quiet with an extraordinary grasp on my magic. I remember everything, I was self away from a very young age. And I can remember sitting next to your crib on Christmas morning, using my magic to cheer you up. _

_I've looked out for both you and Reggie since you were so very young, and I will never give it up. It's my job as an older sibling to look out for you, to treasure every moment I can spend with you and protect you from everything, be it our parents or the evils of this world. That's why I'm not coming home yet. I need to sort out the Death Eaters and Voldemort, I can't just sit idly by anymore. I managed well enough at Hogwarts, but I need to get more involved within this war. I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore and hope that the two of you will never have to face the fighting. _

_And if that means taking them all down by myself, then that is what I will do. You are my little brother, and it is my job to do everything in my power to protect you. And seeing as I am more than a little powerful, then there's a lot I can do to make sure the two of you never come to harm. I promise I won't die. _

_Stay safe,_

_- Turais_

* * *

**Quick update is quick. So, all the thoughts are in 'writing' this chapter, a bit different than usual, but we'll be back to POV's next chapter, which I've just started. So there might be another chapter up later today. I'm hoping to finish this story before I go back to Uni on the 8th, so fingers crossed. And yes it's a new day. Or well, midnight just passed.**

**Oh, and Turais' new title is Latin for 'Black Shadow'.**

**.**

**In other news, I have decided that since I'm rathee fond of this little sandbox I've created that once I finish this story I'm going to make '_Two Sides Of The Same Sickle'_ which will basically be a collection of writings and ideas that didn't fit with the flow of this story. So it'll basically have all that was missed out. Would you read it when it spawns into existence?**

**.**

**Working on the next chapter as you read,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	16. Because You're Family

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 15_  
**_Because You're Family_

Walking into the cosy little study that had become her's, Narcissa Malfoy, who had until recently been Narcissa Black, made her way over to her favourite chair. It was a plush little thing, surprisingly low to the ground with cushions she could just sink into, curl up with a good book for hours and then slowly drift off to sleep. Lucius was out at the moment, running his estate now that his father had succumbed to Dragon Pox. It had been a horrible thing to witness, and while the man had thankfully lived long enough to see Lucius married, he hadn't made it to their first Christmas together. Narcissa was rather upset by that, promising to remain strong for her grieving husband.

So, with all of this on her mind, it was understandable that she didn't notice the fact she was most certainly not alone, and hadn't been since she entered the room. It wasn't until she was half sunk in the chair, wand settled neatly on the little table beside her resting place along with a glass of red wine right from the Malfoy vineyard, that she caught sight of the figure from the corner of her eye.

Shrieking in surprise, Narcissa grappled for her wand, firing off the first spell that came to mind. The blood-boiling curse, really, that was completely expected for an intruder, was batted to a side without fanfare, the figure not even moving aside from a casual swipe of the hand. But it was as the flash of the curse glistened across his face that Narcissa recognised it.

"Turais." Much to her surprise, her oldest cousin was sat calmly in the only other chair in the room, looking right at home, as if she were the intruder here. He was actually eating one of the éclairs the house-elves had made not an hour ago, seemingly much more interested in the dessert than what he was her.

"Cousin," Turais finally offered a greeting after a tense ten seconds in which he'd taken a bite of the oblong cream puff, chewing thoughtfully before he at last swallowed.

"What are you doing here Turais?"

She'd always had a soft spot for her oldest cousin. He'd been the perfect little Black when it was required, but wasn't afraid to put himself in the spell-range for his brothers. She admired him, the steps he went through to protect his little siblings was what she could only wish Bella had shown for her. She'd been jealous, but Turais had always been good to her.

Even when she'd married Lucius, a man she knew her cousin had been at odds at, he'd still shown up for the wedding, gifting her with the most beautiful diamond necklace she'd ever seen for her to wear walking down the isle. She had been wearing her grandmother's necklace for the whole 'something old tradition', and had been hesitant to take it off. Until Turais had informed her he'd gotten the necklace from the Chamber of Secrets, and it was what Salazar's youngest daughter had worn to her own wedding.

Narcissa had been married wearing the same necklace.

Turais had always been that little thoughtful, loveable boy. And while he'd grown up now, his core had remained the same. And sometimes, she felt like the youngest out of the two of them, despite being two years his senior.

"I've come to you with a message actually, for you to relay your husband. Narcissa, you know I'll go to the ends of the earth for those I consider family, and while I don't like him, Lucius is your husband. However, he's also a Death Eater."

Narcissa's breath caught in the back of her throat.

It was true, Lucius had joined the ranks the second he was out of school, and it'd worried her to her core. Lord Black had come around to Turais' way of thinking now, agreed that it was wrong to follow a man who didn't even use his own name. That they needed the mud-bloods, even if they weren't happy about their presence. If Arcturus found out about Lucius joining up, Narcissa could be removed from the Black family tree. Like Bella.

And she didn't want that.

She loved her family, and while Andromeda was on thin ice regarding her marriage to the muggle-born, Arcturus had been hesitant to kick out another daughter of the House of Black so soon. And the wait had paid off, for Andromeda had given birth to a health baby girl. A metamorphmagus. It'd been enough for her to remain a Black, even if Arcturus had been thunderously unhappy about the match. It didn't stop him from pushing for another child from her sister though.

"He is," Narcissa agreed, because honestly, there was no point hiding from Turais. She'd always suspected her cousin to be a master legilimens, he just knew too much to not be. Even she with what Occlumency training she'd managed in the past three years couldn't detect it. But Turais had always been that good at magic, it was hardly surprising.

"I don't like him, but you're family. So I'm going to remove one of those status' from him, and it's a choice for the both of you to make. He'll either let me remove the Dark Mark, or I'll remove him as your husband."

She'd been following the news, she knew that Turais was plenty capable of it. He'd been beating her in duels before he'd even started Hogwarts. She couldn't expect anything different really. But-

"You can remove the Dark Mark?"

"It's based off a Parseltongue spell, just a perverted version. Anyway, I should be going." Turais stood up, plucking his cloak from the back of the chair.

As he moved into the fire-light, Narcissa got a good look at his clothing, the first since she'd even entered the room. Gone was the usual picture perfect robes, instead the Turais before her looked like some form of battle-god of old. He was dressed head to toe in leather, not quite dragon but something more exotic, which wrapped tightly around his lithe frame. A silver sword was attached to his hip, and in the light of the flames two words glistened alongside the ruby hilt.

'_Godric Gryffindor_'.

What was Turais doing with the sword of Godric Gryffindor? Where had he even got it from?

"When you've discussed it, send me a letter. As long as it doesn't have any charm-work on it, it'll reach me. If I don't get a reply within a week then I'll assume you've not chosen the sensible action and I will act upon it."

Narcissa cut her cousin off, dragging him into a hug.

Turais stiffened for a second before his arms curled around her, wrapping across her shoulders. It wasn't surprising her little cousin was so warm but it had been so long since Narcissa had allowed herself to hug him.

"Thank you, for the option."

Turais drew back before offering a shy smile, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck whilst the other remained on her shoulder.

"Bella got the same chance, she chose to keep going even after Grandfather said not to. You're family, of course I'll do my best to look out for you." He planted a kiss upon her forehead, and then he was gone.

Narcissa stood for a second, before realizing there was a weight upon her shoulders that'd not been there before. Pulling the shawl free, she inspected it, amused to see her cousin had once again gifted her for no reason what so ever. Turais loved fiercely, and she was pleased to be something he considered family. And he would die before he let anyone hurt her, Andromeda and his little brothers.

"Narcissa?" Lucius was stood at the door, a curious look on his tired face. "Has someone just stopped by?"

"We need to talk Lucius."

* * *

"You are allowed one minute with the sword to deal with the cup as requested, but then it will be handed over to the goblin nation."

Nodding, Harry adjusted the sword in question that was resting beside his leg, hanging form the heavy duty belt he had taken to wearing. The greedy black eyes of three goblins stared back at him, but Harry wasn't too bothered.

He'd come to an agreement with the vicious little beasties, in that he would hand over the sword of Gryffindor in exchange for the Hufflepuff cup from the Lestrange vault. Seeing as Bellatrix had been carted off by the Aurors not two days ago, the goblins felt it was a decent trade, for there'd be little chance of the woman getting out of Azkaban now.

Harry held back from mentioning that Voldemort could easily break his most trusted out at any point in time, instead informing the money snatching beasties that there was the curse of recall upon the sword, and it would happily appear wherever and whenever the next Gryffindor needed it. He'd gotten an odd look for that, and belatedly Harry remembered this body was a Slytherin, but the goblins had agreed regardless.

They probably thought they'd be able to get the enchantments off.

And they might have been able to, had he not tamped with them until the whole thing was one unbreakable chain of spells.

Oh well, not his problem. The only reason he'd even offered to make a deal with the goblins as opposed to just robbing them again was because of his still alive family. Arcturus might get a bit upset if every Black ever was barred from Gringotts by his actions.

Levelling the sword at Hufflepuff's cup, Harry brought it down upon the golden metal, a resounding clang echoing through the room. And then the screaming started, the Horcrux wailing as it was pulled into the beyond.

Harry could see Death at work this time, it's long, thin fingers pulling at the shattered soul. Their eyes met for a moment, soulless, eternal black and tired green. Death didn't smile, for Death pulled no facial expression. But Harry still got the feeling had the being been wearing a human face that could actually move, it would have been.

The goblins were ignorant of this otherworldly beings presence, instead one reaching for the sword that Harry happily handed over. He had no need of it now.

Instead he plucked up the ruined cup and stuffed into into the moke skin pouch that rested against his hip. Seemed like he was here done now.

* * *

**So, so Narcissa. I wanted to write her, because Bellatrix and Rodolphus got a somewhat second chance, then these two need one too. And we get to find out what happened to Andromeda. So, erm, yeah. Tried Tsume is tired. I'll try and get another chapter up before the end of today. **

**And of course Turais is off hunting down the Horcruxes. Or rather, he was. Thoughts on his offer for Narcissa?**

**.**

**I am going somewhere with this, promise. Has anyone ever played pokemon conquest? If not, it's basically a warlord game where you're given your own kingdom and get to take over others with the use of pokemon. Well I've had thoughts of adapting it into a Harry Potter fanfiction. Here's what I have so far, tell me if you'd read it?**

**'_The Conquest of Paradise  
_Where James and Lily flee England, living in France until their untimely death. Harry survives the killing curse thrown at him, and it rebounds, killing the rouge wizard that just offed his parents. He returns to England, Godric's Hallow, which is part of Dumbledore's little empire. There's three 'warlords', the Minister, Dumbledore and good old Voldemort. The Minister (the only elected warlord) and Dumbledore have teamed up to keep Voldemt back, and it's been at a standstill for years. That is, until our favourite snake fiend finds little Harry on his next raid.'**

**So, thoughts?**

**.**

**Trying to figure out what to write,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	17. The Right Thing

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 16_  
**_The Right Thing_

"Is he an idiot?"

James stared down at the newspaper in horrified awe, somewhat glad that Sirius had decided to sleep in today. That would give the rest of the Marauders a chance to put their heads together and figure out how they were going to break this news to the grim Animagus. Because no matter how they went about it, it wouldn't be pretty. They just needed to figure out the way to inform Sirius of this latest development in a way that saved Hogwarts from collateral damage.

Looking around the Great Hall, James did his best to memorize everyone's reactions to the news, and for good reason. After all, it's not everyday a runaway student pops up on the front page, calling out the Dark Lord of their time for a duel.

Professor Slughorn, who'd been the professor to treasure Turais Black above all other students, looking as if he wanted to be sick, whilst their very own head of house looked like she wanted to reach through the picture of Turais and start strangling him with her bare hands.

Understandable, James' mother would kill him if he even joked about demanding a duel from the Dark Lord, never mind doing it seriously and on front of the biggest newspaper in magical England.

Over at the Slytherin table, it was a mixed bag. A few seemed genuinely excited now that it seemed like the figureheads of their house were going to be going against one another wand to wand, whilst a good few were looking like they were going to throw up. But it was Sirius' little brother, Regulus, that really caught James' attention.

His grey eyes were wide, staring down at the paper with complete horror across his face. James could never understand the brotherly relationship that the two young Black's had with their eldest brother. James liked the other teen well enough, he was always a good laugh and always answered his questions, regardless of if it were homework or Filch's nightly patrol schedule.

Turais was cool for a Black, an older Black at that. But he'd never have the close relationship that Sirius and Regulus shared with the older boy, nor did he want it. Sure a sibling would have been cool, but James felt he was more the big brother type. He'd have wanted a little sibling to look after, not an older brother to look after him.

"What is he doing?"

He'd been so shocked by the news he hadn't even noticed the beautiful Lily Evans seating herself across from him. James swallowed loudly.

Lily looked up to Turais Black more than the usual student did. He'd overheard her talking to another girl, saying how she wished her sister would love her as unconditionally as Turais loved his brothers. James had gagged at that, but it was true. Even when Turais had caught Sirius pranking Snivellus, the teen had looked more upset with Sirius' actions rather than Sirius himself. Evans called them childish, and perhaps they were. Maybe they should grow up a bit. Sirius seemed to be doing so, he hadn't pulled a single prank since Turais had left. It just didn't seem right if the oldest Black brother wasn't there to enjoy the after effects. And he always did.

A dreadful noise brought him back to the present and James looked up, eyebrow rising up at the sight of Evans. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet, and belatedly James realized that terrified whimper must have come from her.

"He's going to get himself killed."

"No he's not." Sirius dropped into a seat beside them, snatching up a slice of toast and slathering it with butter.

James could only stare at the boy's calm appearance even though he'd put a very crumpled newspaper on the table already, having clearly read the news they were all talking about. Regulus had gotten up and come over now, slowly sliding into the free space between Lily and Sirius, still white as a sheet and hands trembling.

"He called out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Sirius!"

"Voldemort."

The three of them turned to look at the little Slytherin second year, who was currently pouring milk into his cereal bowl.

No Gryffindor dared to push the youngest Black away from their table, not since Turais had left and Regulus had been coming to sit with Sirius almost every day. Almost as if they expected Turais to be summoned the second someone slighted one of his brothers.

James wasn't entirely sure their fear was baseless either.

Turais, or the Ater Umbra as he was now known, was after all, making a bit of a reputation for himself. No one wanted to lose their wand hand even if they felt Turais wouldn't raise his wand against a student of Hogwarts.

The summer holidays though would make them fair game, so no one bothered Regulus or Sirius.

"Turais said to always say the name. That it's not really his name and to be afraid of it makes it seem like Voldemort's won."

Sirius gave several solemn nods, an effect ruined by his bulging cheeks as he squirrelled away toast as if he were a small rodent.

"Turais will be fine. He's been preforming wandless magic since he was really little. He's never really failed anything before and if he thinks he can take on Dark Lord, then he can take on a Voldemort and win."

James didn't dare smile at Sirius' words. Because even though the boy clearly believed them, it didn't stop the fear and worry leaking into his eyes.

* * *

"You're really going after him, aren't you?"

Turais paused in his steps, shoulders tensing and Lucius Malfoy allowed himself a small smile. He flexed the fingers of his left hand, watching as the pale, unmarred skin of his left forearm rippled with the muscles beneath it.

He'd been scared, when he read about the Black heir systematically taking down every Death Eater thrown his way and never getting seriously injured, not once. It wasn't until Rodolphus went down that Lucius really started to see the Black heir for what he was. He'd been jealous of him for such a long time, watched as he shot to the top of the Slytherin hierarchy and ripped apart their usual behaviour. Watched as he stood up for anyone and everyone, unafraid of what he would face as a result. He'd once thought that the only reason Turais Black had ever made it into Slytherin was because he could talk to snakes.

He knew better now.

The boy was ruthless when he was endangered, but when his brothers or anyone else he held dear threatened, he became a merciless machine with only one goal. To protect. And if that meant having to take on a Dark Lord to protect those close to him, he would do it, not an even a pinch of hesitation. The boy's resourcefulness was only matched by his ambition to keep his loved ones safe, and it was perhaps the purest ambition Slytherin house had seen in a very long time.

He had married Narcissa for love, because he adored and worshipped her. And by doing this, he'd brought himself under the umbrella of Turais Black's protection, unknowingly of course. But he was still here, and now he was no longer a marked man carrying out orders he hadn't truly believed in anymore. He wasn't daft, he knew that Turais would have caught up to him no matter how much he tried to hide, had he turned down the younger boy's offer. He wasn't stupid though, he knew that the younger Black wouldn't stop until the Dark Lord was dead, and he was more than happy to ally himself with the younger boy if only to survive the oncoming hurricane.

"I am. I suggest you put your manor on lock-down. Voldemort does not like traitors. But without the mark and the manor on lock-down, he won't be able to get in. Not without a few days to tear down the wards anyway. And he'll want to duel with me before he starts chasing you... He won't walk away from my duel." The boy stood up, rolling his shoulders before turning to Narcissa. His beautiful wife had sat beside him, holding his hand through the painful mark removal process. She was the most lovely creature he'd ever come across.

"Narcissa, I assume you still kept up your medical studies? I have a burn that's been cursed so I can't heal it myself."

Watching as Turais rolled up his sleeve, Lucius grimaced at the wound. That looked like it hurt. Clearly Bellatrix had not gone down quietly.

From the glistening of Narcissa' grey eyes, she was running along the same line of thought that Lucius was.

Nevertheless, she drew her wand, gently wrapping her fingers around Turais' wrist so that she could get a closer look at the burnt flesh. Lucius was still amazed the boy wasn't lying on the floor somewhere.

It'd been three days since Bellatrix's arrest, and the boy had put up with that wound for three days until he could come to find them from whatever it was he was doing. His pain tolerance was ridiculous.

More than once Lucius had played with the idea that Narcissa's cousin was not human, but never had he actually seriously considered it. Not until now.

He watched as Turais' eyes flashed a brilliant green and looked so world wary, so tired and utterly inhuman.

Narcissa may have missed it, but Lucius did not.

And in that moment he knew he'd done the right thing.

* * *

**1,000 reviews. Wow. This is the first story that I've wrote which has hit that number. I'm astounded, I never thought I'd get to that number with a story not even a month old. I'm a bit flummoxed actually. **

**Regardless, to celebrate, I've got a oneshot up coming up, '_The Day Tom Met Death_', so if you fancy having a read, then do so. It's not connected to this story, but it is a Harry MoD/Death thing, so, yeah.**

**Anyway, slow chapter is slow going the next one is going to be, erm, explosive, I only hope this story won't be as anticlimactical as I'm feeling it at the moment. Oh well, on with the show.**

**.**

**Bemused by you lovely people that review,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	18. A Ringing Noise That Echoed

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 17_  
**_A Ringing Noise That Echoed_

It was the last Hogsmeade visit before the Christmas holidays. Stuffing his hands deeper into his coat pockets, Sirius Black took a deep sigh before exhaling, not quite sure how he was feeling. Other than lethargic. He knew he should try with his school-work, but really, what was the point? Turais had only gotten his OWLS, and while they were spectacular OWLs indeed, he was still out there, making a difference. And yeah, he was only a fourth year, but that didn't mean he couldn't do anything. Did it?

Burying his face deeper into the red and gold of his scarf, Sirius look at Regulus from the corner of his eye. The two Black brothers had agreed to do their Christmas shopping together. Not out of a real need to spend time together, seeing as that's what they did most meal times now. Nor was it to do with the fact hordes of insensitive students had been asking them when Turais planned to duel the Dark Lord since the newspaper yesterday. Even if that was a big annoyance. No, it was out of necessity.

The reason they'd come to Hogsmeade together was because it was impossible to get Turais a Christmas present. Or rather, because they had no idea what to get him.

What could someone get for Turais? The boy had enough money to buy whatever he wanted, and the magic to make what could not be bought. He and Regulus faced this dilemma every year, and as they became more intelligent, as they grew, so did the fact that they really had no idea what to get Turais.

Last year they had settled on a rare spell-crafters book, which Turais had read cover to cover, after giving Sirius a small journal filled with pranking spells that Turais had searched out or created himself, and then a charmed snitch for Regulus that would increase it's level of difficulty the more skilled he became. Both gifts were far better than anything that could have been gotten on the market, and Sirius was determined to get something for Turais this time that the boy would love. He just needed figure out what that would be.

.

They'd spent an hour in the book-store verbally sparring on whether Turais would want another book or a scarf that they could enchant when the screaming started.

Sirius looked up, blinking in surprise as people began fleeing past the window. And then a figure in dark robes was there, firing spells, including a red one that struck down the lovely Miss Lucy Manners, a half-blood Ravenclaw a year younger than Sirius that had her screaming. Sirius had clocked her when they first came back to school for the new year because suddenly girls were interesting and Lucy Manners was a very pretty one.

"We've got to help," Sirius growled. He didn't think about Turais in that moment, that it was what Turais would have done, leaping right into action to help someone in need. But Sirius would look back on that moment and be proud of himself, that he too had the guts to do what was right, knew it was the right thing to do.

"Reggie, get Lucy to Honeydukes in the cellar. There's a passage back to school."

His brother nodded, looking exceedingly cagey but nevertheless following after his orders. Sirius hit the Death Eater with the strongest blasting spell he knew, wand clenched tightly in hand. Turais had not taught them how to duel over their multitude of summer holidays. He taught them how to fight and how to walk away from one with all their limbs attached. And while it was a bloody odd spell, being able to change someone's arms into flippers mean they couldn't use a wand and thus, incapacitated the enemy.

Turais had always taught them to not just disarm the enemy like their many Defence teachers said to, but to make sure they couldn't rearm themselves. Kinda hard to do without arms.

Sirius let his eyes scan the mayhem around them, registering that Regulus was all but carrying Lucy away towards Honeydukes. And that was when he caught a glimpse of the source of all this panic.

He was tall, with skin so pale it looked as if no blood actually ran beneath it. And that it had all been stored in the two gleaming eyes, red and vicious.

Sirius faltered, feeling horror seep into his bones. Where were the professors? While the older students might stand a chance against the lowly Death Eaters, there was no way that they could stand against Voldemort. Not even if they all ganged up on him at once. This was going to be a slaughter.

But, before the figure in the long black robe could put one bare foot forwards, something else happened.

There was the sound of something metal hitting the cobbled floor of Hogsmeade's main street, something which skidded to a stop before Voldemort and shimmered in the winter sun.

And the Dark Lord stopped moving, just staring down at the small necklace that'd been presented at his feet by an unknown source. Surprise had flashed across his features before it was consumed by a rage so potent that it seemed to silence the very air around them.

All activity stopped, the Death Eaters falling to their knees and clutching at their left forearms as if it physically pained them. Sirius wasn't sure, but maybe the Dark Mark could actually do that? But why the hell was Voldemort upset over a pretty little necklace?

As if on cue, there was a flash of gold, followed by a ringing noise that echoed around the village as a little cup skidded across the stones to come to rest next to the last projectile. Only this time, everyone had gotten a chance to see where it had come from. Sirius had never seen anyone angrier than what Voldemort currently was and he was terrified for whoever had thrown these items at the man.

But it wasn't until his eyes landed upon the source, a figure stood casually upon the roof of the Three Broomsticks, that he felt the tight grasp of cold fear upon his spine.

.

Turais looked different, no longer the picture perfect pureblood heir he'd once been. Now he looked like a warrior, dressed in what Sirius recognised as Basilisk skin, no doubt from a shed skin that Aseira had probably donated to him. His hair was free from its usual bonds, falling around his face and his eyes were the bright green they always flashed whenever he was building up an unusual amount of magic. It'd been in the papers, but Sirius had never expected that he'd get to witness the duel between his brother and Voldemort.

He wasn't certain he wanted to.

The idea of Turais losing -but he wasn't going to lose anyway- made him feel sick and near hysterical. There was a cloak of some kind wrapped around his brother's shoulders, and it took Sirius a second to realize what it was. An invisibility cloak. And was that a tiara in his hands?

"You can have the diadem back if you want, but I'm keeping the ring, I've grown fond of it I'm afraid."

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of brilliant green, the colour of Turais' eyes, and his brother was laughing, sliding down the roof as the deadly spell missed him by near inches, rocketing up into the sky. Turais landed neatly in the now empty courtyard, facing down the worst Dark Lord in history with-

Sirius' thoughts skidded to a halt. He knew that wand, and it wasn't Turais'. It was the same one from out of Turais' mural, that he'd made back when they were kids. It looked remarkably like... Sirius looked at the cloak on Turais' shoulder again, then the ring that was most certainly not his heir ring, before finally his eyes came back to the wand.

It looked like the Elder Wand.

"Turais Black," Voldemort sneered, he'd picked up the trinkets that Turais had thrown at him with the look of someone who had just witnessed the murder of their first-born child and was planning revenge, "do you think this will help you?"

"Well I'd offer the diary as well, but that kind of went up in flames."

Turais barely managed to finish his sentence before he had to block a volley of curses. It was astounding, the speed at which the two of the cast, and students and shopkeepers alike were leaping out range as fast as they could. Sirius had taken shelter behind a blown out shop window, knocking robes out of the way in the process. But he could still see what was happening.

He'd known Turais was magically powerful, that he was the best and brightest student to come out of Hogwarts, but he'd never seen him use all that power before. It was a clash of epic proportions, giant flaming snakes brought low by dragons made of water, brilliant flashes of spell-fire lighting up the little street.

The Aurors had arrived now, but they too had taken cover, watching on in awe as his brother stood his ground and faced down the man who'd been terrorizing the nation.

Sirius wasn't stupid, he knew to go out there now would only get himself and probably Turais killed at the same time. The Black heir needed to focus, and Sirius wasn't about to distract him. Briefly, he wondered where the school teachers were, gritting his teeth. Safest place in magical Britain his ass.

Twin grunts brought him back to attention, for it seemed Voldemort and Turais had both hit one another at the same time, a cut each. Turais had his free hand pressed against his neck, stemming the blood-flow of what Voldemort had probably hoped would be a kill shot but Turais had no doubt only just avoided, whilst Voldemort was nursing his left arm, where it seemed the upper part of the limb had been broken.

"Turais Black, the Ater Umbra, we could conquer all of Britain together."

"No thanks. I'm good with my little patch of family, not that you'd understand what that is, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Or Lord Voldemort, whatever name you want. But I've got another one. It's the Master of Death."

He'd been right! How the hell had Turais managed to collect all the Hallows?! When had he done it?!

That thought was cut off as a spell hit Voldemort and the man gave the most unearthly scream, Turais watching dispassionately from the sidelines.

The Dark Lord dropped to the floor, the only sign he was even alive was the obviously laboured breath. Sirius hadn't heard a word of what spell Turais had just preformed, nor had he recognised it. But from the fact his older brother had sheathed his wand -The Elder Wand!- and pocketed the cloak and the stone, he wasn't going to be getting up any time soon.

Sirius didn't think, he just ran forwards, slamming into Turais' form and coiling his arms around the older boy's neck, who had caught his flying hug effortlessly.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered, burying his face into the crook of Turais' neck and shuddering slightly as Turais rubbed his back with one hand, the other catching the second person to slam into him. Regulus no doubt.

"I know. I am too."

It took Sirius a few seconds to realize that the wetness smearing his face wasn't just Turais' blood but his own tears too.

"Black! Thank Merlin! What did you do to him?" The Auror that'd come over seemed torn between excitement, awe, and horror, and Sirius pulled himself out of Turais' neck to look across at the slumbering body of the Dark Lord. He felt the rumble of Turais' voice as he spoke, but the words barely registered in his brain, so unbelievable they seemed.

"I took his magic away."

* * *

**Ah! Finally this chapter is out the way! Thank god, I hated writing this one, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. But hey, Black family reunion, or well, the brothers, and Voldemort is down. This isn't the last chapter, there's some wrapping up to do yet, but there you go. I'll be explain the whole 'took his magic away' in the next chapter. I have to post this before I go mad though.**

**This may be the last chapter of the day,**

**.**

**Relieved to put this chapter behind me,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	19. What More Do You Want

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Chapter 18_  
**_What More Do You Want?_

Elliot Greengrass considered himself a good man. For years his family had remained neutral no matter what was going on between the light and dark fractions of the magical community, the House of Greengrass always sat pleasantly removed from it all. It was the way it had always been.

Right up until Elliot had met a young first year who'd looked up at him with grey eyes and asked had he not ever wanted to form his own opinions. That had been his fourth year, his first meeting with Turais Black, who'd been a strange child and grown up to become an even stranger teen, on the edge of becoming the strangest of men. He was a rare specimen though. Powerful, certainly.

But right now, Elliot had never been more afraid of him.

Oh, he was certainly ecstatic for the boy, overjoyed he'd dealt with the whole Voldemort problem and taken the pressure off of the Aurors. But at the same time, he was bloody terrified of how the boy had done it. Elliot could accept the fact he may someday die, defending his country or of old age, he didn't really care.

What he couldn't accept, would never have dreamed possible, was for his magic to ever be taken from him. The very idea left him feeling weak at the knees, and to know that there was a boy out there with such a power, he wasn't too pleased.

However, it couldn't have been in better hands that Turais Black. So that was all good. The Ministry would no doubt be unhappy, but they couldn't touch him.

The boy was not only the heir to the House of Black -and it was only idiots that messed around with that family- but he had publicly defeated the Dark Lord. Taken him down as he was attacking schoolchildren. Hell, the boy was still a Hogwarts student himself, despite having been on the run for the past few months. If anything happened to him, the public would be in uproar, riots would be all over the place.

But that didn't meant that the Minister didn't want answers.

It shouldn't have surprised Elliot that Black was as tight-lipped as he'd been in his own school days, if not more so. Black had been notorious in Slytherin for never giving up his sources of information and holding his cards tight to his chest until he could deal them to have the most effective blow that he could get. So he wasn't really surprised the boy wasn't talking.

All the witnesses had been questioned so far, and the Aurors had been forced to ask Turais Black to remain in the Head of Law Enforcements office for questioning. Then that had left them with the still very much alive and ready to be trialled He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Only Amelia Bones had been brave enough to approach the unconscious Dark Lord in order to clap him in irons. When they'd marched Turais Black through the Ministry no one had known what had happened yet.

But now they clearly did, there was a crowd outside the office waiting for him. It was only because of the silencing charms that they couldn't hear the cheers.

"I don't care if you think you have the right to keep it a secret, I want to know the spell you used!" Mr Crouch had slammed his hands down on his desk, staring down at Turais Black as Amelia Bones made a scratchy noise in the back of her throat.

"I want to know how it works and I want to know now!"

"Why, are you volunteering to be my test subject?"

Crouch reared back as if he'd been slapped, whilst Amelia had to cover her mouth with a hand to stop the giggle that threatened to break free. Elliot grinned at the kids cheek, even if Turais Black seemed completely ignorant of it.

"I've dealt with your Dark Lord problem and you still want more from me? It's my spell, I invented it and it won't fail. Voldemort loved magic, it was what made him feel special from all those other orphans he grew up with. Taking it away and then stuffing him in prison is the biggest blow you could deal him. Now since you legally can't hold me here, I'm going to go home, and have my first hot bath in months. Pop me a note for when I get my shiny medal."

Elliot could only stand back and laugh as Black walked over to the fire-place threw in the powder and was whisked off to his home. No doubt he'd be back at Hogwarts come Monday.

Now he just had to deal with a Dark Lord.

This was clearly going to be a long day.

* * *

"You stupid boy!"

Harry froze up as arms locked down around him, pulling him into a hug with his grandfather Arcturus. The warm arms of Orion joined him next, a little mad laugh bubbling from the man's lips. But it was really Walburga that surprised him, sneaking into the family hug embracing him with a soft 'maybe you're not entirely incorrect'. As close to an apology as he'd ever get.

"So, are you upset with me?"

Orion cuffed him around the head whilst Arcturus gave an almost strangled laugh, pulling back to hold him by the shoulders and really inspecting him. The wound on his neck throbbed and Harry grimaced at the dull reminder that he needed to go see a healer. But much to his shock, Walburga had pulled her wand out and was now addressing the slash. He'd take the olive branch for what it was, tilting his head to a side so that she could have better access to the wound.

"We were petrified with worry that you would get yourself killed," Arcturus grumbled, but the proud smile still did not leave his face, "but we should have never doubted you. You'll be a fire Lord Black. Even if your political views are a bit different."

Laughing at the look upon his grandfather's face, as if he had eaten a sour lemon, Harry ran a finger along the new scar on his neck, offering a hesitant thank you to Walburga. She looked just as hesitant, but this new territory that was their relationship needed a little caution so that it would work out best.

"Well if that's all, I'll be going to back to Hogwarts in the morning. You don't mind if I crash in my room right?"

"Of course not Turais. Sleep well. I do believe you've earned it."

Laughing, Harry twisted and took up off the stairs, feeling lighter than he had in months. Everything was coming up a-okay.

.

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts and drew in a slow, steady breath. It felt great to be back, no matter what life-time he was in, Hogwarts was forever home, always home. He knew the place back to front, front to back, from the ground to the ceiling. He made a mental note to pop down to the Chamber and make a grovelling apology to Aseira, probably best done with several cows at hand, and maybe a deer. She did so like venison, but Harry had always considered deer too good to be used for food. Probably stemming from his first father's Animagus form.

But if it meant the sixty foot Basilisk in the basement would be happy enough with him, so be it.

The early morning sun was just starting to peak over the side of the horizon now, so when Turais walked into the Great Hall, he was greeted by an exquisite display of colours from the enchanted ceiling. He was the first student to arrive it seemed, dressed in a comfortable sweater and the Basilisk skin trousers that he didn't feel like taking off just yet. The teachers had looked up when he had entered, and were all now making their way over. Dumbledore would probably be leading the pack if Slughorn was absent, but as it was, his head of house was the first to reach him. And pull him into a hug.

Hum, it seemed like he was getting a lot of them recently.

"Well done my boy. I've never been prouder. You're a hero. Still just a sixth year and yet everyone in Britain knows your name."

Harry tried for a smile, but felt like it came out as more of a grimace.

"Mr Black."

Turning to look at Dumbledore, Harry raised a brow, stepping back from Slughorn slightly. It was somewhat nerve-racking to have all the teaching body of Hogwarts surrounding him but Harry pushed it down, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. I must say, it was a bit strange to witness the defeat of a Dark Lord and not be involved directly."

Harry just shrugged, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I er, just wanna go back to being a student now. So, erm, can I just eat my breakfast?"

McGonagall gave an almost strangled laugh before she too pulled him into a hug.

"Well done Mr Black. I don't believe you could have done any better."

.

Surprisingly enough, the first student aside from himself to enter the Great Hall was Barty. The sandy haired kid began making his way over to the Slytherin table, and then skidded to a halt, staring in shock at Harry, who had no doubt that he didn't cut such an impressive figure as he had the previous day.

"Turais?"

Harry looked up, with half a bagel shoved into his mouth, bright grey eyes looking up at the young Crouch in confusion. The boy had grown on him somewhat and Harry wasn't afraid to admit he'd taking to watching out for the younger boy while he'd still been at school.

Barty didn't approach him though, instead dashing off back through the door while Harry blinked owlishly after him.

It wasn't until ten minutes later when the boy returned that Harry figured out what he done. He'd raced off to fetch Sirius and Regulus. And while he'd gotten to hug his younger brothers yesterday before the Aurors had escorted him away, it hadn't been enough to make up for all the time he'd spent away.

"Turais!"

The two boys shot forwards, slamming into his body and throwing the three of them to the ground. Harry landed roughly on his back, but he didn't care, holding a brother in each arm and grinning when their own limbs wrapped around him. It was great to be back, to know Voldemort could never touch his brothers again. It'd been worth the long weeks all on his own.

It wasn't until he looked up and noticed the rest of the student body appearing, and their gaping, that Harry remembered how it was to be a well celebrated Dark Lord defeater.

Damn.

* * *

**Just an Epilogue to go now, and then at some point I'll start writing up 'Two Sides of the Same Sickle'.**

**.**

**I've also decided upon my next HP fanfic after much deliberation;**

**The Devil's Spawn  
Harriet had thought that the war, that Voldemort, was all behind her now. That is, until the goblins inform her of a young orphaned boy found in London, an orphan boy that shares her blood and has a terrifying affinity for snakes. She's less than impressed to find herself lumped with Voldemort's spawn. Especially as the fear that the man is not as gone as she once thought grows. Eventual LV/HP Femharry**  
**_(And no, the kid is not Voldemort reborn)  
(It'll probably be a Teen or Mature story because it's gonna be a bit darker than my usual stuff and a few of the ideas make me a bit hesitant, but I like what I've come up with.)_**

So, would you read it when I put it up?

**.**

**Ready to finish this story off,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	20. The Absent Scar

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

_x_

**_Epilogue_  
**_The Absent Scar_

Lily Potter, née Evans was a happy woman. At twenty two years old, she was happily married to the love of her life, even if she'd never have thought so during her early years of school, even denying it furiously.

But here she was, married to one James Charlus Potter, with two babies wondering around her home and quite possibly another on the way. She hadn't checked yet, it was too early to tell, but she had a good feeling about it. She was beyond happy actually, nothing could ever bring her down, ever.

Life had really started to look up in her fourth year, with the defeat of the Dark Lord. His trial had gone on for months afterwards, and while hundreds were calling for his head to be splattered across Diagon Alley, that had not come to be. By rights of being the defeater, Turais Black had seen to it that the man be forced to live out the rest of his natural lifespan as a squib, imprisoned and forced to accept the fact he'd become what he once hunted down.

None of the Death Eaters left had really fought the eldest Black after that. The fact he could rip their magic away meant they went quietly to prison, more than terrified that they'd be the next one to suffer Turais Black's wrath.

The Ater Umbra had done his best to live a quiet life, but between his Dark Lord defeating and OWL/NEWT record breaking, he hadn't really succeeded, no matter how much he tried. He hadn't changed though. He still looked out for his brothers and all those that associated with them, he was still the kind boy she'd met on the train in her first year. Lily considered him a good friend, and she knew he'd grown on James since they'd left school. Especially after little Harry and Marigold had been born.

Considering that Turais could always, always calm them down, James had taken to worshipping him as if he were some god in human form. A reaction probably born from countless, sleepless nights.

.

Currently, Lily was burping a two month old Marigold, twisting around to get a good look at the duo in sat up to her kitchen table.

It was November the first 1981, and James was off pulling a shift with Sirius at the Auror office. Her husband and his best friend had gone on to form a partnership in the department of magical law enforcement, they were talented and well trained, considering they'd gone to Turais for help with that.

Peter had gone on to write the first full book about the war against Voldemort, a fact that'd bemused Turais if the look on his face was anything to go by. Nevertheless, the Black had promised to offer up some references for the Marauder.

What was perhaps the most surprising thing was that Turais hadn't gone on to become an Auror, and was instead in the process of mounting his own expedition team to go and search for ancient wizarding civilizations and their secrets, a job that would take him and his team around the world. He'd recruited Remus, poor Remus who couldn't find a job in the wizarding world due to his condition, alongside Regulus, Rabastan Lestrange and the fresh from Hogwarts Barty Crouch Jr.

They were just finishing up their planning for their intended route around the globe and they'd be departing come new year. Lily was going to miss them, but Remus had promised to write to her, for there was no doubt Sirius would be getting news from both his brothers. They were suppose to have left just before Halloween, but had decided stick around until Sirius' first born came into the world. His wife, Lucy Black, née Manners, was expecting a baby boy due in early December. Regulus had jokingly promised to look for an ancient crib while they were off around the world.

"Mama?"

Looking over at Harry, who stared back at her with his big green eyes, Lily smiled.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Tu!" He cried, clapping his hands together and pointing at the Black sat beside him.

When Turais had first seen Harry this morning, there'd been something a little off about him. He'd still been himself, but it was like he was almost, puzzled over something. He'd brushed Harry's black bird's nest to a side, running his elegant fingers across the boy's forehead before letting out a sigh of relief at discovering unmarked skin.

It was almost like he'd come to the house expecting something momentous to have happened in regards to her son, but Harry had clearly not ticked whatever box he was looking for, and Turais had let out a sigh of relief.

Lily had ignored it, because he'd been the exact same when she'd announced herself pregnant, especially when she'd mentioned she was due late July. Turais had laughed, muttering something about 'the seventh month dying'.

But he'd been right.

Harry James Potter had come into the world on the 31st of July, the same day as Turais' birthday. Sirius had joked that they could enjoy joint birthday parties, but quickly retracted that statement when Turais had mentioned the classic 'pin the tail on the donkey' game.

"Do you really think you're going to find something on this trip around the world?" Lily asked, carefully laying Marigold down within the small cot that now rested in the living room.

Turais had picked Harry up, spinning him around and listening to the kid laugh. It wasn't until the door opened that Harry wiggled free with a cry of 'Da!' indicating just who was coming into the house.

"I'm hoping to find the tomb of the Roman Emperor Renatus."

"The Wizard Emperor? People have been looking for that tomb for hundreds of years and not found it."

Turais gave her one of those smiles then, it was always the same one that said he knew something she didn't.

"I've got a credible lead. Promise."

Harry, having now returned from greeting his father, threw himself into Turais' arms, laughing as the older Black picked him up again.

"I've got to go now Harry, so be good for your parents, okay?"

"'Kay!"

Turais grinned, passing Harry into her arms before heading to the floo after offering James a farewell. Lily almost missed the way he looked back at Harry, curiously tracing the lightning bolt scar upon his own forehead.

The defeater of Lord Voldemort was strange, but he was her friend. And Lily wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

**In all honesty, I'm struggling with the fact that I have finished something. I haven't finished a fanfiction for years, and then suddenly, here this is. All done. End of story. Finished. It's a shock to the system, and seeing as I have little experience with writing endings, I hope this isn't much of a let down.  
I've never finished something in less than a month, but I'm quite happy with this story, and beyond overjoyed at the response to it. So thank you for sticking with this madness I've wrote. I think I've fallen a little in love with the little world this story has been set in, hence the sort of 'sequel' that would never have been born otherwise. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed this waffle I've magicked up, I think I'm going to go and bake some brownies now and lurk until some of my favourite stoires have been updated before I do any more writing.**

**.**

**What I'm working on next;**

**The Devil's Spawn  
Harriet had thought that the war, that Voldemort, was all behind her now. That is, until the goblins inform her of a young orphaned boy found in London, an orphan boy that shares her blood and has a terrifying affinity for snakes. She's less than impressed to find herself lumped with Voldemort's spawn. Especially as the fear that the man is not as gone as she once thought grows. Eventual LV/HP Femharry  
**(A surprising amount of people have asked if this is going to have rape in it. No. It will not. Nothing I write will ever have such a thing in it. When I'm talking about 'darker' fic, I mean it's going to push Harry making her chose between what is right and what is best for this kid. Because with Voldemort back and her trying to protect this kid, it's going to put her in some sticky situation that may lead to dark magic and such. So no cannibalism -ew- rape or mutilation. That's not my style. This is more doing to be a 'pushing the characters' and me writing about more on moral dilemmas and such)  
(Hope that explains a few things)

**Two Sides of the Same Sickle  
For all the bits and pieces that never made it into 'Time To Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is', a collection of short stories all about Turais and Co.  
**(Because I asked and you said you wanted. So this'll pop into existence at some point in the future)

**.**

**Somewhat startled to have finished something,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
